Fate Empty Theourgia: El sendero de las Ánimas Vol4 ( FINAL)
by Sakurai24
Summary: la locura y el asesinato han sido destruidos, sin embargo, el final aun espera a sus combatientes. Con cinco deseos aún en pie de guerra por la supremacía, la batalla del grial exigirá grandes sacrificios a todos ellos. ¿ Merece la pena una victoria con tanto sacrificio?. Como sea, el final se cierne sobre Fuyuki. Con todas las consecuencias.


El Sendero de las Ánimas

Capítulo 13. Parte 1.

—Master, estoy realmente orgulloso. Has conseguido un pacto único y has demostrado la firmeza de tus decisiones.

El pacto había sido oficializado y la alianza con Saber ya era un hecho. Era una ocasión perfecta para luchar junto a un digno y justo compañero.

—Y yo estoy orgullosa de que tú también entiendas lo importante que es esa alianza. Poco a poco, la Guerra va a cobrarse sus sacrificios, y acabar con Rider es un paso importante para nuestra victoria.

Aria había sentido la energía de otro Servant llenando la Copa que se escondía en su interior, lo que significaba que ya dos de los siete Espíritus Heroicos habían sido derrotados. La Guerra iba volviéndose más peligrosa y, en ese punto, eliminar a un enemigo como Rider significaba un gran paso hacia la esperada Tercera Magia, Heaven's Feel.

—Claro que el pacto es importante; tanto, que hemos tenido que ofrecer nuestras vidas como moneda de cambio para asegurar la colaboración de Tohsaka. Un pacto como este no es un valor seguro.

Gerade comentó lo que creía realmente de su pacto con Tohsaka. El reproche quedó enmascarado por el tono de sus palabras.

—Era lo justo. Has hecho bien, Aria, pues ese requisito no tenía importancia. Nosotros no vamos a romper el pacto, y ellos tampoco lo harán. Yo diría que este pacto sí es un valor seguro.

Archer, que a diferencia de su Master sí podía leer entre líneas lo que decía Gerade, reafirmó con sutileza su apoyo a la homúnculo que, a su juicio, había sido realmente valiente.

Gerade, entendiendo que no había nada que hacer, agachó la mirada y la dejó fija en el suelo.

—Es cierto que no tenemos que asustarnos. Vamos a cumplir con nuestra parte con o sin contrato. Somos gente que cumplimos nuestras promesas; esa es la única vía que debemos tomar.

La seguridad de Aria fue ganando independencia a medida que avanzaba la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Antes se debía al aura de su Servant, y a las sugerencias de éste; ahora, ella tomaba decisiones en base a su madurez.

Archer no pudo evitar que se escapara una sonrisa de sus labios. La seguridad y claridad con la que ahora se expresaba aquella niña le reconfortaba de veras.

—Como Servant, es también mi deber cumplir con la palabra de mi Master. Pondré mi vida en juego al igual que tú, y juro que esta vez acabaré con Rider.

Archer quería corresponder el sacrificio que podía suponer aquella alianza; más allá incluso de la muerte; el orgullo entre grandes familias de magos estaba en juego. Él también debía ser consecuente, pues aprendió hace mucho que hay que cumplir con la palabra dada.

Rider sería derrotado con total seguridad.

Su Master le mostró ante sus ojos el estigma de los elegidos por el Santo Grial mientras le sonreía. Las tres órdenes irrevocables de las que goza un Master.

—Por el poder que me otorga este Sello de Comando… Archer, ordeno que derrotes a Rider.

La marca carmesí brilló intensamente ante él, y se manifestó en su interior en forma de gran poder que no daba opción a errores.

—No sólo Rider, Saber y tú estaréis allí. El resto de Masters seguro que se congregarán; estoy seguro de que será un combate que atraerá la curiosidad de los supervivientes. Por eso, no puedo permitir que tu presencia no sea temible; es tu deber mostrar el verdadero orgullo tras tu arco. Lucha, Archer. Demuéstrales a todos lo que hay tras el más grande Espíritu Heroico del Arco.

Aria sabía que era hora de mostrar al mundo su Servant y al mismo tiempo hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí, que era también su Guerra, y que no debían esconderse.

—Prometo corresponderte, Master. Se hará lo que pides.

Con una sonrisa de gratitud, Archer mostró su ya segura lealtad inclinándose ante Ariasviel.

Sin perder más tiempo, se desvaneció, listo para la caza.

Al poco de que Archer se marchase, y antes de que Aria y Gerade pudieran decirse algo, la figura de un Servant se materializó frente a ella.

Aria conocía aquella presencia, aquella máscara. Se trataba de Caster.

—Pequeña Aria… No tengo mucho tiempo. Por favor, has de venir conmigo. Joseph morirá si nos demoramos un minuto más.

Caster no tenía tiempo para entrar en detalles. Cada palabra, cada silencio… Todo jugaba en su contra.

—Está bien.

Aria no necesitaba explicaciones. Podía notar la prisa y la tristeza tras la máscara de Caster.

—Espera, Aria; no puedes marcharte ahora. Salir es un riesgo mucho mayor que antes.

Gerade quiso normalizar el asunto para que no se dejasen llevar por la impaciencia. Era el único más alejado de aquella relación y, por tanto, el único capaz de arrojar algo de imparcialidad.

—No podemos perder más tiempo. Lo siento, muchacho, pero debemos partir. Puedes estar seguro de que cuidaré de ella; no dejaré que le pase nada.

Caster no quería entrar en una discusión. Eso sólo conseguiría que Joseph muriese.

—Él salvó mi vida. Estoy en deuda con él, hermano. Debo ir y ayudar a ese buen hombre.

Aria no dudó en esa situación de lo que debía hacer. No importaba lo que Gerade dijese, era una situación de vida o muerte, y no podía dudar de su determinación para salir y ayudar a aquel triste hombre. Gracias a ellos, también aprendió un poco más de lo que significa ser humano.

Aprisa, marcharon hacia la entrada del templo.

—¡Yo lo haré!

Ante la clara voz de Gerade, ambos se giraron al instante.

—No, hermano, soy yo quien debe ir… Quédate aquí, por favor…

Aria no sólo se preocupaba de Joseph o de Archer, sino también de Gerade, la primera persona que le ha importado en su vida.

—Voy a hablar rápido, ya que no tenemos tiempo, así que escuchadme con atención. Si yo voy, también podré aplicarle taumaturgia curativa, y todos los Masters, excepto Tohsaka, desconocen de mi existencia. Eso nos dará mayor seguridad. Además, hermana, no es Joseph el único que te necesita, también está Archer, ¿recuerdas? Y ya que eres la única que puedes ayudar a tu Servant como merece, he de ser yo quien ayude a Caster y a su Master. Atiende a razones, Aria… Ya no eres esa niña inocente que vi nacer en aquel bosque helado. Por favor.

Lo cierto es que Aria también sabía que esa era la mejor opción. Era una manera de actuar mucho más prudente, y también había aprendido a saber cuando su hermano iba totalmente en serio. En esos casos, era imposible disuadirle.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Pero, por favor, cuídate tú también… No quiero perderte, y mucho menos ser la culpable de ello.

Aria, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar la decisión y, desde ese mismo instante, comenzó a rezar desde su corazón.

—Gracias, joven. No hay duda de que sois hermanos. Os prometo un espectáculo digno de vuestra amabilidad.

Caster pudo notar en el ambiente la preocupación, la determinación y la tristeza. Realmente había algo mágico entre esos dos hermanos; la magia de haber descubierto el mundo juntos.

—Por ahora, sólo debo saber a dónde ir. Tú deberás quedarte aquí cuidándola. Prefiero que sea así como me lo agradezcas. No quiero que lo malinterpretes, pero de esta manera todos estaremos seguros, puesto que nadie sabe que trabajo junto a un Master.

Gerade aún debía asegurarse de que Aria estaría a salvo. No podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, caer en manos ajenas a los Einzbern.

—Regresa al amanecer, te esperaré allí.

El deber de Gerade requería de un buen margen. Si Caster le interrumpía, su vida correría peligro.

—Gracias una vez más, joven, y suerte.

Caster no era consciente de que, en realidad, la suerte ya había sido echada.

A Aria sólo le quedó velar por el amanecer de su hermano y de su Servant.

Capítulo 13. Parte 2.

Maxwell no se había podido imaginar la vida que había en esa ciudad invernal. Una vida ajena a la Guerra que se estaba librando por todos los rincones.

Aunque junto a Rider había podido ver la ciudad desde el aire, no se comparaba de ninguna manera a como era de verdad. Sentir los pies sobre la tierra le daba una nueva perspectiva. Esta vez, Rider tampoco estaba allí, y aunque al principio no le gustó la idea de que se separasen, lo cierto es que se sentía aliviado.

—Ese Rider… Decir que se iba por motivos personales… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Cada cierto tiempo, Maxwell se apartaba de la gente para ver si sus Sellos de Comando aún seguían donde debían. Porque, aunque fuese innecesario, ya que si algo le hubiera pasado a Rider él lo notaría, era un gesto que no podía evitar. Algo le decía que, tratándose de su Servant, cualquier locura podía ser posible.

"¿Por qué elegiste convertirte en un monstruo?".

La pregunta que hizo a Rider tras aquel sueño brotó en su mente como impulsada por una extraña fuerza.

"A veces el mundo necesita monstruos, y no héroes".

Y con esa misma extraña fuerza, se impulsó la respuesta de Rider.

—Idiota… Sólo deciden convertirse en monstruos aquellos que fracasan como héroes…

Maxwell, mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar contestar a Rider. Aunque la respuesta fuera sólo para sí mismo, al menos quería darse ese lujo, ya que estaba en soledad. Inconscientemente, comenzó a perderse en un mar de cuestiones, perdiendo la noción del lugar. Caminaba como si su cuerpo estuviera programado para ello.

¿Por qué Rider, aquel que por las circunstancias de su vida se convirtió en un monstruo, no podía aceptar, y ni siquiera entender, lo que su Master deseaba debido a sus propias vivencias?

La pregunta prendió fuego en su interior y, mientras más la pensaba, más furia sentía.

Amargamente, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una cuestión sólo de Rider, sino del mundo. Un mundo que convertía la vida de la gente en una prisión infectada de límites. Era una prisión determinada por los años de vida, y cuya sentencia era el olvido… O peor, ser la base sin nombre en la que una sociedad de gente sin corazón se apoderaría de sus proezas.

Pero, llegados a este punto, la totalidad de la gente sería pasto del olvido, y no era ningún problema. Se habían vuelto tan sumisos que algo así no suponía una tragedia.

Pero, para Maxwell, se trataba de una verdadera tragedia.

Él buscaba una vida intensa, una vida completa, un mundo lleno de aventuras sin fin, de desafíos. Un mundo donde poder ser libre junto a sus camaradas.

Y todo eso debía cumplirlo en un mundo asentado, en un mundo con gente con vidas incompletas, un mundo donde cada cosa estaba dicha y controlada. Debía afrontar una vida vacía de retos, donde todos intentaban cortar sus alas.

"¿Cómo deseas morir? Querido amigo. Mi capitán".

Como una puñalada, retornó a su mente las últimas palabras del que, con toda seguridad, fue el único en comprenderle. El único hombre que, de corazón, se prestó a sus aventuras.

"No lo haré. No lo haré… Lo siento; siento no poder contestar de otro modo a tus últimas palabras".

Y, respondiendo nuevamente a sus recuerdos, se repitió aquellas palabras.

Maxwell supo desde aquel entonces que su única salvación era la inmortalidad. Sólo conseguir parar ese inexorable reloj le daría la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enterrar los recuerdos en su interior.

Casualidad o no, en ese preciso instante vio a dos niños jugando con espadas de madera.

Jugaban como si aquel entretenimiento les supusiese una verdadera aventura y, por un instante, provocó su sonrisa. Pero fue sólo por un instante, porque las marcas desgastadas en sus puntas le hicieron darse cuenta de que ambas espadas eran suyas.

—¿No había tirado Rider todo por la borda?

No se enfadó demasiado. Los niños no eran culpables, y le pilló tan de sorpresa que no le dio tiempo a sentir nada reseñable.

Eso no evitó el hecho de que quisiese respuestas, así que dio por terminada su excursión y sin pausa emprendió el camino de regreso.

Capítulo 13. Parte 3.

La pista más fiable hasta el momento había llevado a Lancer y a su Master hasta un edificio de oficinas en la zona más transitada de Shinto.

—Definitivamente es aquí, Lancer.

Un par de pasos hacia el interior bastaron para que se dieran cuenta de que, realmente, allí estaba lo que buscaban.

—Y no sólo él, Master.

A los pocos segundos se hizo palpable la presencia de numerosos espíritus vagando por el interior del recinto. Tal número superaba con creces lo que había tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora, y a ese ritmo Fuyuki podría quedar convertida pronto en una ciudad fantasma.

El aire estaba cargado y la oscuridad parecía haber devorado toda luz. Incluso la luz externa natural no podía cruzar la densa y fría capa.

Algo comenzó a arrastrarse por la piel de Lancer, intentando buscar una salida, aunque en el proceso tuviera que desgarrarlo.

—Lo lamento, Lancer. Sé lo difícil que es para ti lidiar con las noches, y aún así has decidido venir por propia voluntad.

La maldición de la que Lancer adolecía empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, debilitándole.

—No te lamentes porque, como dices, estoy aquí por propia voluntad. A pesar de esto, todavía me quedan fuerzas suficientes para acabar con un Servant. Y si ese no fuera el caso, me defendería y esperaría hasta el amanecer. Entonces, de igual modo, la victoria sería nuestra.

Lo que a los ojos de Lancer era una bendición otorgada en vida por Dios, no interferiría en su misión. Seguía siendo superior a cualquier mago, o a cualquiera de los otros Servants restantes. Eso era algo que demostró cuando se enfrentó a Berserker.

La noche llegó a un punto más profundo, aumentando a cada paso el dolor de Lancer, haciendo más profunda su herida.

—No perdamos más tiempo entonces.

Entonces decidieron continuar con su incursión.

En el interior, comenzaron a verse los primeros signos de tragedia. Tanto en los pasillos como en las oficinas, hicieron acto de presencia los cuerpos inertes de los trabajadores del lugar.

En total silencio, comenzaron a moverse entre los cadáveres.

En un fatídico descuido, el Master de Lancer tocó uno de los ordenadores, tirándolo contra el suelo y provocando un estruendoso ruido.

Los cuerpos que allí se encontraban, por algún motivo desconocido, comenzaron a volver a la vida.

El resto de seres del edificio volaron al instante hacia la azotea.

—Lancer, no te preocupes por mí, enmendaré mi error. Ve hacia la azotea, ¡rápido!

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a fracasar, ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Eso supondría que más gente inocente moriría, incapaces de alcanzar la salvación.

Cuando aquel sacerdote le contó sobre su motivo para llegar hasta la Guerra, cuando le habló de la crueldad de aquel ser, cuando le habló del deseo de la gente por ser salvada… Supo que ya no debía ser un simple observador. Nunca más.

Con un último vistazo, Lancer vio a su Master empuñando las mismas armas que usó el otro sacerdote. Eso le tranquilizó aún más.

Con un poderoso salto, Lancer comenzó su ascenso, destruyendo con su lanza a todos los espíritus y a todos los obstáculos del mismo edificio para llegar sin demora al tejado.

Cuando llegó, quedó aturdido por lo que contempló.

Frente a él, decenas y decenas de espíritus formaban una nube de almas, y cada uno de ellos sujetaba a un niño. Todos eran niños, excepto uno.

Rodeado por los espíritus, un hombre demacrado le miraba con la vista perdida. Lancer se preguntó el porqué y observó más detenidamente, encontrando su respuesta. En la mano de aquel hombre, brillaba uno de los tres estigmas que lo identificaba como Master de la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Los espíritus bordearon al hombre usando a los niños y a ellos mismos como escudo.

La situación se volvió realmente complicada para Lancer. No sabía si en aquel estado podría acertarle de un solo lanzamiento. Tampoco era seguro que, acabando con aquel hombre, los demás espíritus se dispersaran dejando en paz a los niños.

Sus pensamientos fueron incluso más allá, cavilando que todos los espíritus, incluyendo a ese hombre, eran sólo marionetas manejadas por el Servant Caster, que estaría oculto en las sombras.

Lancer no veía salida, y comenzó a desesperarse.

—Por el poder que me confiere Dios con estos Sellos de Comando, Lancer, te ordeno: ¡vuela hacia él!

El mismo poder que una vez había aliviado su dolor, ahora le dio la capacidad de volar como un proyectil hacia su enemigo.

Su lanza traspasó casi por completo al invocador, matándolo al instante.

Los espíritus se desvanecieron y los niños cayeron brutalmente contra el suelo.

Lancer una vez alcanzó de nuevo el tejado, corrió junto a su Master hacia los niños para saber cómo se encontraban.

Por una vez la fortuna les sonrió en aquella noche. Aunque algunos de los niños estaban muy graves, habían sobrevivido. Si se daban prisa, podrían salvarlos.

—Gracias, Master.

Fue todo lo que Lancer alcanzó a decir.

—Lancer, era también mi deber. Y no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que llamarme más Master. Desde ahora, no lo soy.

El último de los Sellos de Comando fue usado. Las tres órdenes fueron dadas; ningún pacto convertía a Lancer en Servant de ese hombre.

Capítulo 13. Parte 4.

Fue la cuarta vez que Saber nombró a su Master cuando éste le respondió. Mientras esperaban a Archer y Saber estaba custodiándolo, aprovechó para sincronizar su sentido del oído con el familiar que había dejado con su esposa.

Cuando el pájaro se posó sobre el vientre de su amada, creyó poder escuchar en su interior el latido de su heredero.

Aunque Makoto Tohsaka había sido preparado en todas las facetas del camino del mago, y para la batalla por el Santo Grial, seguía siendo humano; uno extraordinario, que tenía aún viva la ilusión de poder llegar a conocer a su hijo y enseñarle por sí mismo la senda de la taumaturgia.

Por eso, no pensaba morir en esa Guerra. No pensaba dejar que ni el mismo Origen se lo llevara.

—Master, siento interrumpirle, pero Archer está cerca y debemos comenzar con nuestra búsqueda.

Saber intentó expresarse con suavidad. Lo cierto era que la Guerra requería de la máxima atención, pero él, que vivió la guerra con una familia que le esperaba, que también vivió con las obligaciones de príncipe y protector, podía entender perfectamente lo que su Master sentía.

—Es cierto, Príncipe. Rider no va a detenerse solo. Ese deber ha recaído en vosotros.

Makoto también era consciente de sus deberes como Master y protector de Fuyuki. Suspiró y su mente volvió al campo de batalla.

—Una cosa más antes de que marchéis hacia la batalla, Príncipe. Quizá haya podido dar por entendido algo y estar equivocado; ¿estáis de acuerdo con el pacto con Archer, no es así?

Makoto pensaba que Saber era un gran héroe incluso en estos días. No podía caer en el error de dar por entendida cualquier situación sin la palabra del Espíritu Heroico que había invocado hacía ya varias noches.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Master. Él es un héroe al que difícilmente podrías no entender… Además, esto no es una afrenta contra mi orgullo. Soy consciente de que en toda guerra hay circunstancias y enemigos que requieren de una alianza para ser vencidos y, en esta situación, el héroe que usa ese gran arco es el compañero ideal.

Saber tenía clara su labor. El hombre que le había invocado se había ganado el favor de su espada por derecho, no por obligación. Si en cualquier momento consideraba oportuno que debía de aconsejarle, se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora, todas sus decisiones habían sido coherentes y honorables.

—Mi gratitud está con vos, Príncipe Domador de Caballos.

Makoto estaba más seguro que antes de que invocar a ese héroe había sido su mejor baza, lo que le daría la victoria en esta batalla.

—Marcharé a por la victoria, pero he de saber algo, Master. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te escolto hasta el refugio?

Con un tono más corriente, Saber preguntó sobre su último deber antes de la batalla que se avecinaba.

—Iré yo solo a la mansión. Aprovecharé que el resto estará pendiente de vuestra batalla. Vuestra única tarea consistirá en derrotar a Rider. Traedme la victoria.

Fue la última sentencia de Makoto Tohsaka antes de la batalla de su Servant.

Saber asintió y marchó junto a Archer.

Una de las batallas cruciales de la Guerra por el Santo Grial estaba a punto de comenzar.

Capítulo 13. Parte 5.

Joseph estaba a punto de alcanzar la imagen sonriente de su hija, con la que la muerte intentaba arrastrar su alma más allá del umbral de la vida, cuando algo que aún provenía del mundo de los vivos le despertó.

Sus ojos, aunque sin poder abrirse del todo, intentaban vislumbrar qué era eso que se acercaba mientras su vida se consumía.

Miró de un lado a otro lentamente, como si más que necesitar su fuerza normal para mover el cuello, necesitase la fuerza para mover una tonelada. Podía ver cómo la poca sangre que le debía quedar brotaba lenta, apurando su existencia.

Finalmente, su búsqueda fue recompensada y pudo ver la figura de alguien que rondaba por allí. Tocando, palpando alrededor de la sala… Como si degustase el frío tacto del suelo y la pared.

Su pelo claro y el movimiento que hacía al caminar le resultaron muy familiares.

En un instante, consiguió ver aquel ojo. Aquel extraño y profundo ojo rojo.

Su corazón se recuperó ante aquella visión de esperanza. Su deseo casi extinto de vivir volvió a relucir. Aquel ojo era igual a los de aquella niña que le había devuelto el alma.

Las imágenes de su hija reaparecieron ante el dolor, la sangre y las sombras, dándole unas fuerzas, un deseo, que no había podido ni soñar que volvería a sentir.

Su debilidad no le dejaba hablar, pero su cuerpo pronto se movería. Su alma iba a quedarse en este mundo para cumplir con su misión.

Su brazo se extendió clamando por la salvación, sin que las palabras fuesen necesarias para entenderle.

La figura se giró y caminó directamente hacia él.

Su piel no era tan clara; su pelo no era puro como la nieve, y su otro ojo tenía una mirada oscura, como una noche cerrada.

Joseph no perdió la esperanza. Aquel debía seguir siendo un ángel, o al menos alguien que había llegado hasta él para salvarle. Alguien que, con esa labor, quizá podría convertirse por completo en un ángel.

Pero con cada paso que daba el muchacho, más comenzaba a sentir esa inexplicable sensación de desasosiego cuando algo está a punto de salir mal. Aunque sus ojos buscaban los de aquel muchacho, los de éste parecían mirar hacia otro lado.

Sin reparar lo más mínimo en él, continuó con su camino alrededor de la sala.

Joseph pensó en lo equivocado que había estado. Aquel no era ningún salvador, era la muerte que estaba juzgando su alma. Ahora pasaba desinteresada ante él, que tan insignificante había sido en vida, para seguir recalcando que sería aún más insignificante en la muerte.

Incluso aquella niña, que le habló sobre su vida, tampoco fue nunca una salvación, sino parte de su condena. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. Había vuelto a soñar, había vuelto a volar alto para que la caída fuera, una vez más, estrepitosa.

Joseph dejó de rogar y se dejó caer de nuevo, debilitándose aún más.

No pensaba oponer resistencia a su merecido final.

Solo, sin poder decir nada a quien estuviese junto a él. Vacío, culpable; de pronto, empezó a llorar.

Lloró, porque había entendido mejor que nunca cómo debía sentirse su hija.

"¿Esto la salvará? ¿Será esta condena suficiente?".

Joseph se habló a sí mismo con la esperanza de que la muerte le escuchase e intercambiara el sufrimiento de su hija por el suyo propio.

Pero aquella pregunta no albergaba ninguna esperanza real.

Nadie respondió a su plegaria.

Con su cuerpo manchado por sangre y lágrimas, abandonó el dolor físico, seguro de que el Infierno le esperaba.

Capítulo 14. Parte 1.

Rider había estado evadiendo la pregunta de Maxwell sobre qué hacían aquellos niños con algo que le pertenecía a él. Más que eso: seguía saliendo solo a saber a qué lugar y con qué intenciones, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que dijera su Master.

Cada vez regresaba más tarde y salía más temprano.

Maxwell sólo se sentaba en el palo mayor del barco, con la mirada fija en la costa, haciendo notar a Rider que le estaba observando, estuviese donde estuviese.

Un poco más tarde que la última vez, sintió la presencia de su Servant, pero esta vez regresaba de una manera distinta.

En lugar de una más o menos discreta forma espiritual, Rider se acercaba completamente materializado, remando en un pequeño bote, con calma. Parecía que no tenía ningún remordimiento.

Maxwell evitó cualquier reacción lógica que hubiera tenido un Master ante tal desobediencia. En el fondo, el trato que Rider y él tenían estaba lejos de ser una relación normal entre Servant y Master.

Maxwell estuvo esperando toda la tarde para volver a insistir en su pregunta.

Rider, totalmente tranquilo, subió al barco sin temor alguno a la furia de su Master, que no le apartaba la mirada.

—Rider…

Antes de poder acabar su pregunta, se detuvo tras notar el extraño y autoritario semblante con el que le miró el Rey de los Piratas.

—Maxwell, por fin he encontrado lo que buscaba. ¿Estás preparado?

El Rey de los Piratas habló con una seguridad completa. Sabía que estaba a punto de revelar una de las mayores verdades.

—Por supuesto.

Maxwell sólo podía dejarse llevar por las intenciones de Rider.

—Me dijiste que, fuese como fuese, debía devolverte tu vida, tus recuerdos, tus vivencias… Y soy un hombre de palabra. Pero también soy un pirata, y para recuperarlo todo deberás ganarme en una batalla de codicia.

Rider tenía perfectamente claro lo que iba a hacer, y sucedería así, independientemente de dónde acabara el destino de Maxwell.

Echó la mano a su ropa y extrajo con delicadeza un libro.

Maxwell adivinó de un único vistazo de qué libro se trataba.

La Isla del Tesoro, de Robert Louis Stevenson.

Un libro que se había convertido en un referente sobre los piratas.

Maxwell entendió entonces el porqué de que Rider hubiera regresado a su forma física. Tenía que cargar con el libro que durante tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Barbanegra?

Aquel peculiar acontecimiento había conseguido que, por primera vez, se dirigiera a su Servant por aquel nombre.

—¿No es así como se supone que somos los piratas? Codiciosos bandidos del mar, recaudadores por la fuerza de oro y plata que escondemos en remotas islas, de las que más tarde nos olvidaríamos si no fuera por los mapas que dibujamos. Bueno, eso cuando no perdemos el mapa, claro…

Rider se rió de su propia broma, con la que ridiculizaba a los de su casta.

—¿Esa es la opinión de lo que decidiste ser?

Maxwell, cada vez más perplejo, preguntó en busca de alguna respuesta que le hiciera entender mejor lo que pasaba.

—Lo que realmente creo es que, piratas o no, la vida nos demuestra que no importa lo que busquemos, sino poder tener un lugar al que regresar después de cada encuentro. Un lugar al que regresar, mi joven camarada, sin importar la distancia.

Maxwell, finalmente, descubrió qué era lo que Rider pretendía. Quería abrir su corazón, hablar como el joven que fue, y no como el pirata en el que se convirtió.

—Es cierto, Capitán, es importante tener un lugar al que regresar.

Maxwell entendía perfectamente lo que Rider le quería decir. Sabía por el modo en que hablaba que quedaba algo de tristeza en él por los actos que cometió en vida.

—Si estás de acuerdo, ¿por qué vives haciendo lo contrario? Buscando tozudamente la inmortalidad, justificando las pérdidas del camino con una vida sin límites… Convirtiendo en excusa a la gente que te rodea, creyendo que no podrán jamás admirar tu esfuerzo como mereces. Crees que nadie querrá esperarte a tu regreso; ¿esa es la sensación con la que deseas pasar tus últimos momentos? ¿Quieres que sea ese el balance de tu vida?

Barbanegra, dotado con el mismo poder que sus cañones, habló directamente al alma del joven perdido que debía escuchar su llamada.

—¿Qué hay de malo en vivir para siempre? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer cruzar las infinitas fronteras de este mundo?

El deseo del que estaba tan seguro poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una gran duda. Sin saber el porqué, no podía cortar de raíz el significado de las palabras con las que el Rey de los Piratas atacaba su ego.

—El mundo siempre tendrá un límite, no importa cuántos años vivas. La tierra por la que caminas tiene un final, sin importar cuántos pasos des. El mar siempre llega a una costa, sin importar cuántos años estés navegando. Tu deseo es un veneno que consume tu vida, un simple espejismo. Es un veneno que tomaste el día que decidiste no buscar un lugar al que regresar.

Rider sabía que no debía contenerse en sus palabras. Llegados a ese punto, no podía hacerle más daño a su Master del que le estaba haciendo sus propias decisiones.

Maxwell no logró responder. Algo le enmudeció; algo hizo que se apagara su llama interior.

—Yo fui como tú, Maxwell. En el fondo, seguimos siendo iguales, pero existe una gran diferencia, y es que yo encontré el lugar al que regresar.

Rider vació así su último cargador. De ahora en adelante, la batalla pertenecía únicamente a Maxwell.

Maxwell tomó el libro entre sus manos, evitando la mirada de su Servant.

Barbanegra miró con el corazón lleno de esperanza a Maxwell antes de volver al pequeño bote.

—Ahora, he de ir a saquear mi última costa. El último bastión de mi aventura me espera.

De esa manera, Rider se despidió para siempre de su Master, del hombre con el que había luchado y vivido la última de sus aventuras.

—Por este Sello de Comando, mi Capitán, te ordeno que conquistes este lugar.

La orden llegó clara hasta el alma de Rider, y con un brillo fugaz desapareció una de las tres marcas de los elegidos por el Santo Grial.

—Por mi segundo Sello de Comando, Edward Teach, te ordeno: derrota a quien se te oponga.

El segundo Sello de Comando brilló, con una sentencia mucho más clara.

Esa fue la única manera que tuvo Maxwell de despedirse de su Capitán, el único que había tenido y que tendría.

Capítulo 14. Parte 2.

La verja emitió un leve chasquido cuando David la cerró, evitando así que algún civil se acercase y cometiese el error de ver los escombros del interior de la iglesia.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo atenderle ahora. Es tarde y debo marchar; regrese por la mañana y escucharé encantado sus plegarias.

El sacerdote, gracias una vez más a sus refinados sentidos, notó la presencia de alguien a pocos pasos sin la necesidad de mirar.

—¿No es esta la hora más apropiada para un Master que ha perdido a su Servant?

Ante aquella pregunta, David giró rápidamente para poder ver cara a cara a quien decía ser uno de los siete Masters.

Cuando lo observó, se quedó sorprendido por la apariencia de aquel hombre. Parecía un hombre simple, no alguien que hubiera caminado por el sendero de la taumaturgia.

En cualquier caso, pudo ver en su mano los restos residuales de los Sellos de Comando, que aún le permitirían, en un caso extraordinario, volver al campo de batalla.

—¿La Iglesia me protegerá entonces?

Aquel hombre insistió en su derecho con una sonrisa dócil.

Lo cierto era que, como supervisor de la Guerra, su deber era cumplir con esa parte del trato. Debía encargarse de proteger a todos los participantes que perdieran a su Servant y sobrevivieran.

Pero ese no era el objetivo por el que había llegado a Fuyuki.

—Yo, como voz de la Iglesia en estas tierras he tomado la decisión de revocar ese deber durante la presente Guerra. Como quizá debería saber, una batalla fue llevada a cabo en este terreno neutral, y dado que nadie ha confesado los hechos ni ningún otro Master ha señalado a un posible culpable, todos son sospechosos y, por tanto, es inviable que se quede aquí.

La excusa fue perfecta para David. Realmente no se trataba de una mera excusa, sino de un hecho. La Iglesia tenía clara su función siempre y cuando los participantes cumpliesen con la suya, y el ataque de Berserker había sido del todo intolerable.

—Es una triste noticia, pero supongo que es cierto lo que dice. Tendré que buscar otro lugar.

El hombre no discutió ni por un momento lo que David había dicho y se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a la iglesia.

Zanjado el asunto, David se dispuso a seguir su camino pensando en el miserable destino que acechaba a ese hombre.

—Una cosa más…

El hombre se dirigió de nuevo a él antes de dejarle marchar.

—¿Cuál es el criterio de Dios para elegir a sus servidores?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el interior de David se agitara con vehemencia.

Doce Llaves Negras fluyeron a través de sus ropas con un zumbido asesino, directas a impactar a aquel hombre.

Cuando David se fijó en el lugar donde debería estar aquel hombre, sólo encontró pedazos de barro rojo como la sangre.

Una terrible aura acompañada de una risa diabólica emergió del interior de la iglesia.

David se adentró sin pensarlo un segundo, con una velocidad pasmosa.

Dándole la espalda y mirando hacia los restos del altar, se encontraba una mujer que le parecía muy familiar. Estaba completamente rígida, atravesada por varias Llaves Negras.

La figura se giró para mirarle a los ojos y la reconoció sin atisbo de duda.

Era la Master de Berserker, a la que arrebató la vida.

—¿Eres el verdadero?

Pese a que su instinto reconocía a aquella figura como el verdadero enemigo al que debía dar caza, quiso oírlo de su propia boca.

En cuanto la respuesta fuese dada, volcaría todo su poder y su ira contra él.

El silencio reinó en la estancia.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¡¿eres el verdadero?! ¡¿Eres el Destructor?!

David no se marcharía de allí sin respuesta. Ahora que tenía tan cerca a su enemigo, sólo podía saldarse el encuentro con uno de los dos aniquilado.

—No empezamos de la mejor manera, es cierto, y esta situación no ayuda demasiado a mejorar nuestra relación. Si queremos arreglarlo, será mejor que me respondas primero. Es tu respuesta la que decidirá nuestro futuro.

Aquel ser tampoco pensaba marcharse sin que su pregunta fuese resuelta. Todos tenían una respuesta, pero pocos conocían la verdad, y durante mucho tiempo había esperado para oírla de la boca del Ejecutor que la había perseguido toda su vida.

—El criterio de Dios es…

Antes de que David pudiese terminar la respuesta que se le exigía, una mancha de barro en la que no reparó en ningún momento empezó a moldearse y a tomar la forma de una mano fornida que tapó su boca.

Su enemigo había intuido cuál sería su respuesta, una respuesta que no estaba dispuesto a oír.

—Eres igual que él… Maldita sea… ¿Tan ciego estás? Sólo te conformas con la palabrería…

Aquella respuesta que pudo vaticinar pareció decepcionarle profundamente.

Lentamente caminó hacia David, que se había convertido en un mero espectador.

El cuerpo de aquel ser se transformó en una figura inexpresiva del mismo color del barro, y con parsimonia, degustando el momento, se moldeó por completo.

David, tras muchos años, vio de nuevo la figura de su padre.

—No suelo darle la respuesta a la gente, sin embargo, haré una excepción, por el estrecho vínculo que, en realidad, nos une.

Aquel hombre no parecía dirigirse a él como la bestia infame que sus actos le habían dado a entender, sino como el orador que buscaba liberarle.

—Os elige con el miedo.

Fue su sentencia, la única respuesta que podía existir.

—Sé que necesitas actos, y no palabras. Pero no te preocupes, te lo demostraré, pues soy un hombre que cumple con lo que dice y no da falsas esperanzas. Escúchame, y escúchame bien: siempre ha sido el miedo, el miedo que Dios sintió al ver que su propia creación le sobrepasaba. Ese miedo que sólo los padres más egoístas pueden sentir porque, si no es así, ¿por qué lo primero que les dio a sus hijos fue prohibición? ¿Por qué sólo se esforzó en lo que prohibía y no en asentar el amor del que tanto hablaba? ¿Cómo puede un Padre enseñar a base de contradicciones?

La intensidad de aquellas preguntas le hizo ver a David que realmente aquel ser tenía una gran influencia. Entendió de alguna manera a aquellos que se dejaron llevar por sus palabras.

—Adán y Eva pudieron ver aquel temor, pudieron ver aquella falsa libertad. No nacimos para ser el rebaño, sino para ser los pastores. Dios nunca aceptó ese hecho y no tuvo más remedio que mostrar su verdadera cara: su ira, su oscuridad… Pero, al final, no pudo hacer nada. Seguimos aquí, y seguiremos hasta el día que conquistemos el Cielo, y está en manos de todos poder hacerlo. Todos podéis, creedme. La bendición que nuestros antepasados nos dieron al morder aquella manzana, al desafiar la prohibición… ¿No lo veis?

Cada palabra que decía mostraba la convicción del que ha visto una revelación con sus propios ojos.

—¿Puedes sentir su amor? ¿Puedes sentir su custodia? ¿Puedes ver su Reino? Por supuesto que no… Todo es mentira, una enorme mentira. No obstante, te diré lo que sí puedes ver cada día; abriré tus ojos. Puedes ver muerte, puedes ver epidemias, guerras, hambre… Todo ello llevado a cabo por la hipócrita arma con la que Dios os culpó de sus propios errores, el libre albedrío. ¿Es justo acaso que un Padre culpe a sus hijos de sus propios fallos? Ahora intenta esconderse en vuestras almas, pero… ¿Con qué derecho lo hace? Debe dejar cerrar la herida que os causó desde el principio, debe evitar que sangréis más por su causa. Él es un pasado que debéis abandonar.

Cada una de sus conclusiones era tan firme, que sólo podían haber llegado desde la experiencia, desde una vivencia diaria, y eso era lo que más rabia le dio a David. ¿Cómo alguien puede dejarse llevar por la mentira hasta el punto de querer hacerla verdad?

Si conseguía matarlo, le liberaría de su grotesca agonía.

Pese a su insistencia, no podía conseguir que el Ejecutor despertara de lo que, a sus ojos, era una gran mentira. Quizá dejó pasar demasiado tiempo y algo quedó sembrado en su interior.

—La mentira te ha envenenado la razón. Incluso ahora piensas que la mentira está en mis palabras, es así como funciona su maldición, ¿no crees? Pero voy a demostrarte la diferencia. Mis hechos te demostrarán la verdad, y mis hechos, a diferencia de sus palabras, no se pierden en el tiempo ni caen en saco roto.

Una vez más, se convirtió en una figura de barro indefinida, y se mantuvo así mientras metía la mano en su costilla y de su masa arrancada moldeó la forma de una manzana brillante, de un rojo que llamaba a la tentación.

La mano que cerraba la boca de David le agarró del cuello y, apretándolo para forzarle a abrir la boca en busca de aire, metió la manzana en su boca, que se deslizó por su garganta hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Su sabor era el más dulce y embriagador que jamás había probado.

—Ve lo que no quiere que veas, escucha lo que no quiere que escuches. Allí está la verdad.

Aquella sería su victoria. Por su cuerpo rondaba la sensación de haber liberado un alma más… No, no un alma más, sino la más difícil de todas ellas, su mayor logro.

—Apol… Destructor…

Balbució David con sus últimas fuerzas al borde de la inconsciencia.

—No, Destructor no… Mesías.

Apolión respondió así al sacerdote antes de verle desfallecer.

Capítulo 14. Parte 3.

La Guerra por el Santo Grial había terminado para su invocador. Las circunstancias habían llevado al Master de Lancer a desprenderse de su autoridad como uno de los siete elegidos, y aunque su gesto fue honorable, lo cierto era que para Lancer había algo más, algo que no comprendía aún.

—¿Has oído eso? Creo que son más enemigos…

Algo comenzó a agitarse cerca de donde estaban, con los niños todavía convalecientes por los golpes de la caída. Lancer empuñó su lanza, dispuesto a deshacerse de lo que fuera.

—Espera, Lancer. Tal y como están las cosas, lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar a estos pobres niños es acabar con los espíritus restantes. Tú llévalos al hospital. Ha sido un honor servirte, gran Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza.

Lancer miró al que había sido su Master con extrañeza. A pesar de que ya no les unía nada, no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo.

—Pero, Master… No, quiero decir…

—¡Rápido! Esos niños necesitan atención médica inmediata. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto pero, por favor, salva a esos niños ahora.

Ante la gran insistencia de su compañero, Lancer cargó con los niños y empezó a llevarlos a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. No había ni un minuto que perder si quería que sobrevivieran. Y, sin embargo, algo pasaba por la cabeza del Servant mientras se dirigía al centro médico.

Si todos buscaban la salvación, ¿cómo aquel hombre desechaba la mayor oportunidad para encontrarla? Aunque tampoco estaba en sus valores dejar morir a niños inocentes, la verdad era que conseguir el Grial era más importante que cualquier vida.

¿Quién, entonces, arriesgaría una oportunidad como esa llevando a cabo un acto que podría ser reparado más tarde con la sangre de Jesucristo?

Su mente estaba alborotada por la duda. ¿Significaba aquello que ese hombre no deseaba ser salvado?

Quizá la única manera de no buscar algo así era habiéndolo encontrado ya.

Lancer no conseguía encontrar respuesta para sus dudas; no veía a través de las intenciones de su invocador. ¿Había algo que él desconocía y que había estado impulsando a su Master todo este tiempo?

¿Acaso conocía alguna nueva forma de salvación? ¿Conocía algún lugar nuevo donde reposar su alma?

Aquella cuestión pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, pero fue desechada al instante. Era incomprensible para él, que había visto con sus propios ojos la verdadera salvación, pensar en que alguien pudiera llegar a otra conclusión certera.

—Debo conseguir el Santo Grial. Debo liberar al verdadero espíritu de la salvación…

Lancer estaba más dispuesto que nunca a conseguir el Santo Grial. No importaba la decisión de su Master, ni si éste deseaba seguir en la batalla. Él debía llegar hasta el final de esa Guerra y alzarse con el mayor de los tesoros para compartir la dicha con todos.

En un suspiro, mientras dejaba a los niños bien atendidos, notó cómo lo poco de la conexión que quedaba con su Master desaparecía. Era inevitable, después de haber usado su último Sello de Comando. A todos los efectos, el contrato había sido rescindido, imposibilitándole para sentir al que había sido hasta ahora su Master. Se apresuró como una centella a volver al lugar de donde había partido.

Sintió cerca de él a un espíritu, pero fue sólo un momento, pues el ser, reparando en su presencia, se desvaneció. Todavía había retazos de oscuridad en aquel lugar.

Habían encontrado a su Master y se habían cobrado venganza. Esa parecía ser la conclusión más lógica. Lancer se sintió levemente compungido, y pensó que, quizá, debería haber acompañado al hombre para acabar con los espíritus restantes; sin embargo, la determinación que éste mostró y que, en cierta medida, ya no se sentía conectado a él, hizo que se quedara en el lugar dándole vueltas a algo que le parecía más importante.

—A pesar de no haber podido ver a través de sus intenciones, creo que no era un mal hombre. Espero que encuentre en la otra vida la paz. Debo salir de aquí…

Así, Lancer abandonó el lugar y se puso en camino para cumplir con su destino.

Caster no sintió ni el más mínimo suspiro de vida. Ni una pizca de energía quedaba ya en el edificio, que por primera vez le pareció un lugar al que ni él mismo quería regresar.

El amanecer estaba a punto de llegar y nadie le esperaba allí, ni siquiera las ratas. Su instinto le advertía de la crueldad que encontraría.

Conociendo el lugar como la palma de su mano, se adentró directamente hacia donde habría de encontrar la tragedia.

Joseph le esperaba, tumbado, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro impasible. Su sangre bañaba el suelo del lugar.

Caster se dio cuenta entonces de que la tristeza no desaparecía, ni aun siendo llamado como Servant en la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Se sentía triste por una razón. Sabía que no se trataba de una muerte plácida, sino que Joseph había asumido una imborrable culpa, que le hacía creerse merecedor de ese final.

Sólo el pensar en lo último que podría haber pasado por la cabeza de aquel pobre diablo mientras se consumía, le debilitó el alma. Tan débil se sintió, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reparar en la traición de aquella niña a la que le habrían dado todo lo que estuviese en sus manos. Tampoco pensó en el muchacho, que fue tan cruel como para dejarlo morir lentamente.

—Quizá él pueda volver… Sí, como lo he hecho yo…

Aquella idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, porque nadie en su sano juicio desearía que aquel hombre volviera a pasar por ese sufrimiento; ese sufrimiento que Joseph consideraba seguir viviendo.

—No he podido hacer nada, Joseph… Lo siento. Ahora sólo puedo desaparecer tan inútilmente como los actos de esta función...

De rodillas junto a su compañero en la Guerra por el Santo Grial, junto a un hombre que era fundamentalmente bueno, se dejó llevar por la pesadumbre.

"Resurrección. Así ha de llamarse".

Las palabras aparecieron en su mente con la voz de Joseph. Sonó viva y presente, como recordándole que aún podía hacer algo por él.

Cautivar a las personas con su magia.

Caster estaba listo para el mayor de todos sus espectáculos. No, estaba listo para el mayor espectáculo de Joseph Cylinder.

Capítulo 14. Parte 4.

"El mundo de fuera está maldito. La gente está enferma por propia voluntad, esa es la realidad tras esta sempiterna cortina de nieve. Esa es la realidad de la que huiste".

Aquellas palabras se volvían más intensas mientras más las pensaba. Aunque al principio a Gerade le sonaban distantes, como si fuese otra voz la que hablase, lo cierto era que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en palabras que representaban sus ideales.

Cuanto más se agarraba a esa idea, más podía ver la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Cada vez se sentía más frío en aquel mundo.

—¿También ella ha sido envenenada…?

Su corazón sentía que estaba perdiendo a Aria también. Ese veneno estaba corrompiendo a su pobre hermana, y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Por qué si no habría hecho tal estupidez? ¿Por qué habría de hacer un pacto con un enemigo letal, probablemente el más letal de todos ellos? Y sellando su alma con un Self-Geis Scroll… Podríamos haber atacado a Tohsaka y hacernos con el Grial aquella noche. Podríamos haber cumplido nuestro único deseo y haber agradecido al Abuelo todo. Confiando, además, en ese Caster… Por suerte, ese Servant ha sido tan estúpido como para confiar su salvación a un enemigo. Tienen lo que se merecen.

Gerade había tomado toda la energía mágica de la guarida de Caster, y el Master de éste había muerto finalmente. Era cuestión de tiempo que Caster desapareciese ahora que su taller había sido destruido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que te pierdas para siempre, Aria?

La cuenta atrás para su victoria comenzaría cuando Rider fuese aniquilado. Tras ello, debía buscar la manera de que Archer dejara de envenenar a su hermana. Aquel Espíritu Heroico coaccionaba simplemente con su presencia.

Pero, aún así, también necesitaba de Archer para acabar con Tohsaka.

Gerade detuvo un momento su marcha y se apoyó con la mano en uno de los árboles del sendero que se escondía a los pies de la montaña, en dirección al templo.

El frío tacto de aquel árbol repelió su mano casi al instante.

—Así que es cierto… Este mundo es frío, sólo puede helarte y herirte…

Aquella afirmación brotó de su mente al igual que pequeñas gotas de sangre lo hacían de su mano.

—¿Cuál es la opción que queda cuando todo intento de salvación falla?

Esa pregunta se la hizo antes a sí mismo, pero no conseguía recordar la respuesta; sabía, sin embargo, que existía una.

Pese a que el lugar le asfixiaba, siguió con su marcha, como aquella fatídica vez en el Bosque de los Einzbern.

Capítulo 14. Parte 5.

Los Ejecutores, tras muchos años de búsqueda, habían llegado finalmente hasta el lugar donde un viejo y escurridizo compañero se había deslizado de entre sus garras, portando secretos que no deberían ser revelados.

—Por fin lo hemos encontrado. Debemos ser pacientes; esperaremos a que regrese el explorador que hemos enviado. Él podrá decirnos si nuestra presa está sola.

El Ejecutor de mayor autoridad transmitió al resto el modo en que debían actuar. Su objetivo era alguien bien conocido por ellos, pero él también sabría la manera de actuar del grupo. No se trataba de un enemigo que pudieran vencer individualmente, pues tenía el poder para enfrentar de igual a igual a cualquiera de ellos. Con eso en mente, no sólo necesitaban un número mayor, sino una perfecta ejecución del plan.

El Ejecutor encargado del rastreo apareció de entre los árboles ante ellos.

—¿Cuál es la situaci…?

Antes de que uno de los presentes pudiera decir nada, el rastreador se abalanzó sobre él, partiéndole el cuello.

Al instante, el agresor fue atravesado por múltiples Llaves Negras.

El lugar comenzó a rodearse de una fría y oscura aura de maldad.

—Espíritus… Son muchos, y sus rastros se mezclan entre sí. No sabría decir cuántos son…

Benjamín, el más sensitivo de todos ellos, sacudió la cabeza incrédulo por lo que estaba percibiendo.

"Ese maldito ha logrado lo que temíamos…".

Con ese pensamiento maldijo al que un día fue uno más de ellos.

—Rápido, debemos borrar todos los rastros. Nadie puede saber lo que ha sucedido aquí.

A su señal, como sombras, todos se adentraron en las calles y tejados del pueblo.

Fueron acabando con la vida de espíritus y aldeanos por igual; no podían permitir que la verdad saliese a la luz.

Uno de los Ejecutores se adentró en una de las casas y observó impasible, gracias a la insensibilidad entrenada durante años, cómo un hombre estrangulaba a un niño que, quizá, fuera su hijo.

—Aydin… Berk… Padre… Por qué…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de acabar con la vida de ambos.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la fuerza de los espíritus lo apresara furtivamente y le hiciera pedazos.

La gente apenas podía gritar, y los pocos que pudieron sabían que sus voces no llegarían muy lejos.

Un estruendo seguido por una intensa columna de humo negro que provenía del monte Ararat provocó que los Ejecutores se reagruparan en uno de los callejones.

—El volcán tapará la verdad de lo que ha sucedido. No hemos podido encontrarle, pero aún así hemos averiguado algo más de él. Otra oportunidad se nos presentará; así lo ha querido Dios.

Lo oportuno de que el volcán hubiera despertado ese día era como un milagro para ellos. Todas esas muertes ya tenían excusa.

Cuando estaban a punto de marchar sin conocer la suerte de los compañeros que habían dejado atrás, apareció Benjamín con un niño entre sus brazos. Estaba vivo, aunque inconsciente.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Benjamín? No puede quedar nadie vivo de este lugar. Sería un peligro para nuestra Orden.

—Este chico es extraordinario. Sus manos desnudas pudieron tocar a los espíritus, yo mismo lo he visto. Tiene un don que no podemos desaprovechar.

El peculiar don de ese niño podría servir a la noble causa por la que ellos luchaban.

—Vámonos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Benjamín, y sin más, desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de que estuvieron allí.

"Te usaron… Ellos son los culpables…".

Con un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, David despertó en mitad del pasillo camino al altar.

"Si no hubiesen sabido de tu don, te habrían matado… Ellos sólo te utilizan…".

Su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Sus manos estaban débiles, y aquellas palabras en su cabeza, que sonaban con su propia voz, le agotaban profundamente.

"Yo sé la verdad. Yo acepto la verdad". "Soy David… El Mesías…".

Con esfuerzo se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lentamente, yendo de un lado a otro, chocando con los restos de la iglesia.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Las fuerza le volvieron a fallar y cayó de bruces sobre los restos de cristal y madera.

No importaron los cortes, porque mientras más lejos viajaba su consciencia, más le acosaban aquellas palabras que no le dejaban sentir nada más.

Capítulo 15. Parte 1.

Sobre las vigas del puente que conectaba ambas partes de la ciudad, Rider esperaba calmado a las fuerzas que se oponían a su conquista. La espera no fue demasiado larga.

Saber se manifestó sobre el asfalto y, de un enorme salto, se abalanzó contra el descuidado Rey de los Piratas.

Varios cañones le interceptaron en el aire con la intención de acabar con él antes de que pudiera llegar a Rider.

Con una acrobacia inverosímil para cualquier mortal, cambió de objetivo y, con su poderosa espada, partió por la mitad la bala de cañón que se dirigía directamente hacia él desde el lado derecho.

No tenía tiempo para reaccionar al fuego que le acosaba por el lado izquierdo. Sin embargo, aliarse con Archer le permitió que éste le defendiera con sus flechas, que al chocar con las balas de cañón rasgaron parte de la carretera debido al poderoso impacto.

Saber recobró su posición y, cuando estuvo a punto de intentar su segunda carga, notó una chispazo en el protector de su pierna derecha.

Aprovechando el descuido de Saber, Rider había disparado con uno de sus arcabuces.

—¿Crees que un ataque como ese podría detener mi avance, Rider?

Rider siguió disparando sin cesar sus dos arcabuces mientras Saber avanzaba hacia él con instinto asesino.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Mientras Saber proseguía con su carga, Rider dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Sabía que nunca podría acabar con Saber de esa manera, pero hacerle ver a su enemigo que él también podía alcanzarle, sin importar lo superior que se creyese en habilidad, era un acto simbólico que deseaba realizar en esta batalla.

Una ráfaga de cañones silbó de nuevo por el aire, pero esta vez Saber se mantuvo en su lugar para defenderse por sí mismo de esos ataques y buscar esa oportunidad para contraatacar con certeza.

Ese instante llegó y, aprovechando que Archer seguía disparando fuego de contención, redujo la distancia con su objetivo.

Con un brillo sobrenatural, la espada cortó el aire dispuesta a cercenar, de una vez por todas, la cabeza de Rider.

Inesperadamente, Rider desenfundó velozmente de su cinto su espada, buscando bloquear el ataque del Espíritu Heroico de la Espada.

Su espada no pudo resistir el choque con el Noble Phantasm de Saber y se rompió en pedazos. Sin embargo, eso le dio un segundo precioso para agacharse y esquivar el furioso avance de la espada de Héctor de Troya.

La Espada Sin Par, como la llamaban, había partido de un tajo en la antigüedad a muchos enemigos al mismo tiempo. No obstante, no había podido acabar con el escurridizo lobo de mar.

Rider se abalanzó hacia el río sin perder de vista a su enemigo; con un rápido movimiento, le lanzó un explosivo de mecha corta a la par que los cañones volvían a atacar a Saber. Pese a su primera evasión, fruto de una gran suerte, Rider era consciente de que no debía volver a tener tan cerca a un combatiente como ese.

Saber desvió el explosivo y se vio obligado a retroceder para no ser aplastado por las balas de cañón.

Tanto Saber como Archer mantuvieron sus posiciones ante el silencio que se produjo a continuación. Esperaron, en guardia, la nueva sorpresa que les tendría preparada el Rey de los Mares.

Un gran flujo de energía mágica surgió frente a ellos desde lo profundo del Río Mion. Una imponente figura comenzó a resurgir; la figura de un gran barco de guerra con Rider al timón.

La Venganza de la Reina Ana. Se trataba del verdadero Noble Phantasm de Barbanegra, su barco más terrible, el mayor icono de su rebelión. Un buque de guerra con el que Edward Teach había derrotado a las armadas que habían codiciado su cabeza y la de sus camaradas.

Esto marcó el final de las concesiones previas. Con esto, la batalla estaba a punto de tomar su verdadera forma.

—¡Maldito Assassin, maldito Caster… Malditos magos! Sólo sabéis entrometeros en mis sueños, pero no voy a permitirlo. Jamás.

Fuhai Hensei no sólo se había reafirmado más en su odio hacia los magos en la Guerra por el Santo Grial, sino que también había comenzado a odiar la soberbia de los Espíritus Heroicos.

Humillado pese a sus esfuerzos, sabía que no podía irse de la Guerra sin al menos acabar con alguno de aquellos engreídos.

Y ese, sin duda, debía ser Makoto Tohsaka.

En lo alto de la carretera que serpenteaba en ascenso hacia el bosque y las colinas, observa con nitidez la mansión Tohsaka con unos prismáticos.

Por un instante, Assassin le había desviado del objetivo que realmente le interesaba. Ahora, ese inútil había muerto, y él podía dedicarse enteramente a su meta.

Ahora que los demás creerían que había desaparecido, era el momento ideal para tomar su venganza.

Estaba a un paso de derribar con un simple gesto toda la honra que un mago pudiera atesorar a los largo de los años. Un mago que se creía indestructible en su tierra iba a ser destruido de un plumazo.

Observaba sin perder de vista la figura de Tohsaka, que se asomaba despreocupado a una de las ventanas de la mansión.

—Ese maldito… ¿Tan intocable se cree que no tiene ni la decencia de tomar precauciones? Voy a matarte, Tohsaka, voy a acabar contigo y con tu linaje. Espero que mi nombre se te aparezca en el Infierno, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Deleitándose unos instantes con el dulce sabor de la victoria, acarició el interruptor que tenía entre sus manos. Sólo tenía que pulsar el botón y la victoria sería suya.

Matar a un mago con algo tan simple no sólo destruiría su cuerpo, sino también su orgullo.

Una bandada de pájaros emergió de repente de los arbustos a sus pies y revolotearon un instante a su alrededor.

—¡Apartad, estúpidos! ¡Ni la misma naturaleza me arrebatará este placer!

Cuando miró de nuevo, Tohsaka ya no estaba en la ventana.

—Mierda, no podré ver su rostro al morir. ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí?

Fuhai no entendía cómo desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad, cada uno de sus placeres le habían sido negados. Era como si algo estuviese actuando más allá de su consciencia, como si estuviese destinado a que sus deseos se pudriesen.

—Esto no podréis quitármelo… No, no, no… No vas a librarte, maldito mago. Vas a morir en tu tierra, creyéndote invencible y sin cumplir tu deseo.

Al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios, su dedo se iba posando en el interruptor, detonándolo. Así, activó los artefactos que, furtivamente, Assassin había dejado en la mansión.

Eso fue lo único que Fuhai consideró un éxito de su Servant.

Una potente y sincronizada explosión destruyó cada parte de la mansión, haciendo arder los alrededores. Ningún ser humano podría haber sobrevivido a semejante potencia de fuego.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Aquella victoria dejó que el delirio de Fuhai fluyera, y rió incontrolablemente hasta que ya nada más podía escucharse alrededor.

Capítulo 15. Parte 2.

El Noble Phantasm de Rider avasallaba a sus rivales. Archer no tenía oportunidad de atacar ni una sola vez, y se vio forzado a combatir a la defensiva mientras se movía de un lado a otro. En los pequeños intervalos en los que no se veía atacado, tenía que defender con su arco a Saber, que recibía la mayor parte de la ofensiva.

Rider había enfrentado a ambos, y aunque pudiera parecer que la mayor amenaza para él era Archer, parecía tener algo personal contra Saber.

El lugar comenzaba a convertirse en una ruina. Poco a poco, las balas de cañón que tanto Saber como Archer esquivaban destruían todo a su paso. Archer necesitaba comenzar con su ofensiva, pues aunque sentía todavía en su interior el poder de los Sellos de Comando, no se fiaba de si su maldición aparecería de improviso.

La rabia del Espíritu Heroico del Arco era incluso mayor que la que pudiera haber sentido cualquier otro, porque él sabía con certeza que tenía la habilidad suficiente como para acabar con la vida de Rider.

Una nueva andanada por parte de Rider fue neutralizada, para alivio de Saber. Mientras Archer se afanaba en protegerle, Saber pensaba incesantemente en cómo salir de aquella situación. No podía evitar sentir que su enemigo había sido más listo que ellos, preparando el terreno a su favor. Sin embargo, eso no iba a evitar que buscase el punto clave que les diera la victoria, sin importar lo pequeña que fuese la opción.

"Sus ataques buscan acabar conmigo primero; no obstante, Archer es, en realidad, su peor amenaza. Alguien que tiene el ataque a distancia como su mayor baza, habría intentado acabar desde el principio con alguien que pudiera alcanzarle en la lejanía también. ¿Por qué Rider no actúa así?".

Saber pensó en el significado de la actuación de Rider. Entonces, llegó a la conclusión.

Era normal que un atacante a distancia quisiera acabar rápidamente con otro de su mismo campo, pero era en el caso de que Rider no hubiera reparado en la maldición de Archer.

Aprovechando que su ataque masivo actuaría como una pantalla inexpugnable, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Archer sucumbiese y la victoria fuera segura para Rider. Se trataba de una batalla de desgaste.

La espada de Saber comenzó a brillar intensamente, pero esta vez no como de costumbre. La blanca pureza de su reflejo habría cegado al instante a cualquiera que la hubiera mirado fijamente. Empuñando el estandarte de la victoria en sus manos, Saber dio un potente salto desde lo alto del puente al barco de Rider.

Ese gesto pilló de sorpresa tanto a Rider como a Archer. Ambos creyeron que la desesperación empezaba a hacer mella en la voluntad de Saber.

Como si nada pudiese mover la idea predefinida de la batalla por parte de Rider, lanzó una andanada más hacia el blanco fácil en el que se había convertido Saber.

Archer, raudo, disparó todas las flechas que pudo para defender a Saber. Cuando el ataque de Rider y la defensa de Archer colisionaron, Saber aprovechó el tumulto para desmaterializarse y aparecer en la cubierta del barco.

—¡Aquí acaba la batalla, Rider!

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, clavó con todas sus fuerzas la espada sobre la superficie del buque.

La espada, como respondiendo a un llamamiento, comenzó a vibrar y a desprender una luz radiante. Su Noble Phantasm iba a ser liberado.

Saber desapareció al instante del lugar, dejando allí a su arma liberando más y más energía.

—No estés tan seguro, Espíritu Heroico de la Espada.

Rider sonrió antes de dejarle marchar sin mover ni un dedo.

Unos destellos de luz empezaron a entrelazarse, liberando con gran estruendo una energía que ya no podía ser retenida.

Cualquier otra arma hubiera sido destruida en pedazos, liberando una gran explosión mágica, pero la espada de Saber no sufriría ese destino.

Nadie, ni siquiera su propio dueño, podía destruir esa espada. Esa es la leyenda tras Durandal, la Espada de los Tres Milagros. Una espada sagrada que estuvo en sus manos antes que en las de cualquier otro, una reliquia que poseyó en vida como Príncipe de Troya.

Utilizada como Broken Phantasm, la espada se convirtió en una espiral de energía destructiva que acabaría fácilmente con lo que hubiera a quinientos metros a la redonda.

Saber y Archer observaban a salvo el final de Rider. Pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaban, el espectáculo que dejaba a la vista el poder de Durandal se trasladó lejos del Noble Phantasm de Rider. En su lugar, la explosión tuvo lugar en los muelles, a una distancia lo bastante segura como para que el Rey de los Piratas no sufriera ningún daño.

Mientras el Noble Phantasm de Rider surcase las aguas, nada ni nadie podría usurparlo sin el permiso de su capitán.

Con esto, la situación se tornaba a favor del Rey de los Mares, que recuperó en un instante todos sus cañones desperdigados. Se estaba preparando para la ofensiva final.

Ahora, con aquellos cañones también sobre las aguas, no necesitaría de su energía propia para usarlos.

—Archer, ¿tienes alguna idea para acabar con él?

Incluso con su espada lejos, Saber no pensaba abandonar el duelo. No pensaba resignarse a desaparecer; siempre, sin importar el rival, seguía adelante.

—Dame cuatro disparos. Si puedes asegurarme eso, Saber, yo te aseguraré la muerte de Rider.

Por primera vez en la Guerra por el Santo Grial, Archer iba a hacer gala de la técnica que le dio fama. La técnica que no dejaba dudas de su condición como gran arquero.

Saber extrajo un cinto que había mantenido oculto tras su cinto original, atándolo alrededor de su brazo.

Con un vistazo, Archer se percató de que aquel cinto se apretaba con voluntad y fuerza propias en el brazo de Saber, como si estuviera dispuesto a matarle.

Rider abrió fuego con todos sus cañones. Cada uno de los cuarenta que poseía tenía una clara intención asesina.

—¡Rho… Aias!

Héctor de Troya declaró en voz alta el nombre de su último as bajo la manga, la manifestación del escudo de uno de sus más bravos rivales. Uno al que llegó a respetar como un amigo. El escudo derramaba su energía a grandes pasos.

Tres pétalos rosados surgieron de la energia derramada, cada uno con la capacidad de un muro de una fortaleza, defendiendo tanto a Saber como a Archer. Era el momento del contraataque.

Archer, durante un momento, se mantuvo inmóvil. Tras ver aquel Noble Phantasm, todas las piezas encajaron en su mente; ahora sabía quién luchaba a su lado. Saber pronto lo sabría también.

El primer disparo de Archer voló preciso entre la lluvia de acero y su flecha pasó muy cerca de la cabeza de Rider.

Ante aquella amenaza, Rider atacó más insistentemente.

El segundo disparo impactó sobre el barco, como si hubiese sido una flecha normal y corriente.

Si Archer quería desplegar su técnica, debía disparar controlando la potencia de su arco.

Un cambio entre fuerza bruta y precisión.

La tercera flecha impactó, finalmente, sobre el Rey de los Piratas, atravesándole el ojo.

Las almas de sus fieles camaradas caídos dieron todo de sí para seguir con el ataque; uniendo lo que quedaba de ellos en aquel barco, atacaron con más y más bravura.

Saber no aguantaría mucho más la embestida, pero entonces todo acabó. La cuarta flecha de Archer atravesó el pecho de Rider.

Así fue completada la técnica de la muerte segura, la que hizo que Filoctetes jamás hubiese necesitado un quinto disparo.

Rider sintió la muerte alcanzándole, pero se mantuvo firme ante sus enemigos. Nunca se había escondido cuando la tormenta se avecinaba, así que no iba a hacerlo ahora. Ante su nuevo final, su semblante se mantuvo más vivo que nunca.

—¿Qué has decidido hacer, Maxwell? ¿Qué buscarás ahora…?

Y como aquella vez en la que dejó el mundo de los vivos, su pensamiento fue para uno de sus camaradas. Uno al que le gustaría salvar más que ningún otro.

Rider se desvaneció, junto a su deber como Servant.

Mientras el feroz arco de Filoctetes se destensaba, miró con nuevos ojos a Saber.

—Cómo no te he reconocido antes, Príncipe Héctor.

Archer sabía que, quizá, no tendrían otro momento, y que pese al riesgo de que pudiese aparecer otro Servant, merecía la pena hablar con alguien como Héctor de Troya.

—¿Cómo no pude ver yo en tu gesto salvaje y tus temibles flechas al reputado Filoctetes? El último guerrero que vio con vida al legendario Heracles.

Saber también estaba dispuesto a correr con el riesgo. Un héroe como ese merecía su atención, sobre todo si había causado la muerte de su hermano.

—Me hubiese gustado enfrentarme a ti en esa terrible guerra.

Con cautela, Filoctetes expresó un viejo deseo sin provocar el deshonor del Príncipe Paris.

—Esa es una oportunidad que se nos ha dado ahora, con nuestro milagroso regreso a este mundo. No la desperdiciemos.

Héctor aceptó el desafío sin miedo alguno. Era un rival al que él también quería enfrentar.

—Agradezco tu honor, Príncipe de Troya. No puedo desear más que llegue ese momento; espero que el brillo de tu alma reluzca en nuestro combate, pues sólo así podré alcanzar la gloria.

Por momentos el fuego interior de Filoctetes se avivaba. No podía haber mejor enemigo para decidir el vencedor de aquella Guerra. La gloria de hacerse con la vida de Héctor de Troya no tenía parangón para él.

—Recuerda una última cosa, Archer. Tú mataste a Paris, Príncipe de Troya, no al hermano de Héctor. No quiero que tu arco pierda fuerza cuando nos encontremos por ese motivo.

Héctor, en el fondo, sabía que eso no podía pasar. Sin embargo, en momentos clave, hasta el más audaz podía sentir remordimientos. No quería que algo así estropease su último combate.

La batalla más temible hasta el momento había llegado a su fin.

Los victoriosos Saber y Archer habían cumplido con su trato, y retornaron junto a sus Masters para preparar la última etapa de aquella Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Maxwell aceleró el paso al oír la explosión y ver que provenía de la mansión Tohsaka.

La gente había salido de sus casas por el estruendo y merodeaban de un lado a otro, nerviosos por lo que había sucedido. Algunos parecían llamar por teléfono, y otros parecía que se marchaban por miedo a que sus hogares también estuviesen en peligro. Según los rumores, algo parecía ir mal en toda la ciudad.

Un mal augurio hizo que el pecho de Maxwell se encogiera.

Buscó una calle que estuviese menos transitada y tuvo tiempo de observar cómo su último Sello de Comando desaparecía.

Rider había sido finalmente derrotado. Ahora sólo quedaba él, y las ideas que antes tenía tan claras ahora le hacían dudar.

Una extraña brisa rozó su rostro mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

—Rider ha caído. Lo más sensato sería que dejases la ciudad.

La voz de Makoto Tohsaka resonó a sus espaldas.

Maxwell giró y encaró a Tohsaka que, pese a lo sucedido hacía algunos segundos, parecía estar perfectamente sano.

—Seguro que piensas que no soy alguien sensato, pero no eres el primero en hacerlo. Como con los demás en su día, voy a mostrarte de primera mano mi insensatez. No pienso abandonar nuestro duelo.

La situación en la que había quedado no iba a hacer que las fuerzas de Maxwell desfallecieran, y menos delante de un enemigo.

—¿Acaso no tienes dónde volver?

Makoto Tohsaka, sin perder la compostura, lanzó una pregunta que le pilló totalmente indefenso.

¿Era realmente tan predecible? Eso se dijo Maxwell a sí mismo mientras engullía su rabia.

—No necesito un lugar al que volver. Voy por donde quiero y alcanzo lo que me propongo.

Maxwell se recompuso y contestó a Tohsaka como hubiera respondido a cualquier otro.

—Has perdido a tu Servant, la maldición de Gandr sigue afectándote… ¿Aún así, quieres continuar? ¿No hay nada fuera de este lugar que te importe? Tienes todas las posibilidades en tu contra; seguir con esta batalla es casi como pedir morir.

—Parece que todos estáis de acuerdo en que debería temer a la muerte, en que debería tener un lugar al que volver y estancarme. ¿No crees que esta es una buena ciudad para regresar? ¿Qué tal si hago de este sitio ese lugar al que volver?

Maxwell no iba a dejar que aquel mago tuviera la última palabra. Mucho menos si esa palabra iba en contra de su modo de vida.

—Has vivido mucho tiempo perdido, ¿verdad? Deberías saber que el único que puede regresar aquí soy yo. Esta tierra ha sido testigo una y otra vez de lo que soy, y del legado que dejaré en el futuro.

Tohsaka entendió el tono burlón y desafiante de Maxwell, pero aún así no perdió su rectitud. El legado del que hablaba implicaba un futuro más allá de su propia existencia, el verdadero significado que él le había extraído a la vida.

—Usurpar lo que es de los demás no te llevará a encontrar lo que verdaderamente buscas. Tener un sitio al que volver no significa solamente que debas hallar un lugar físico. Eso que está en lo más profundo de tu alma es lo que te da una identidad; si careces de eso, nunca podrás encontrar el auténtico camino.

Maxwell notó de golpe que llevaba el libro que Rider le había dado. Las palabras de Makoto le hicieron rebuscar en su alma tras mucho tiempo y, con consternación, se dio cuenta de que todas las sensaciones habían ardido con el fuego que, hasta entonces, creía su aliado.

—Cuando estés preparado, volveremos a vernos.

Makoto, una vez más, hizo gala de justicia. Aquel muchacho parecía poder alcanzar su camino, y cuando eso sucediese, él estaría ahí para enfrentarle. Pasase lo que pasase en la batalla, estaría satisfecho. Con eso en mente, desapareció de la vista de Maxwell.

Capítulo 15. Parte 3.

En una de las mayores guerras de la antigüedad, muchos héroes de toda Grecia se unieron en busca de la gloria que les llegaría tras la destrucción de Troya; lejos de encontrar dicha gloria, para pocos fue honorable la incursión.

Pero entre esos héroes, hubo uno que vivió los acontecimientos con gran amargura. Uno que se vio maldito antes de ni siquiera poder ver la costa.

Cuando aquella serpiente se arrastró sigilosa a morder su pierna, no pudo imaginar a lo que le llevaría.

Su honor, su voluntad por servir al mayor de los héroes de Grecia le llevó a una maldición que consumiría sus más altos deseos. La herida de aquella serpiente vengativa no sólo pudriría su carne, sino también su alma.

—Haced algo más que hablar, ratas. No os quedéis mirando solamente, porque en ese caso os mataré.

El modo en que los demás le miraban, sus gestos, sus murmullos… Todo eso hacía que ardiera de ira.

Cuanto más hacía por callar las bocas de aquellos que le miraban así, más decaía su ímpetu. Al final, no podía ni pelear.

Las consecuencias de aquella maldición fueron mucho más allá. Los primeros gestos de desprecio se convirtieron en un exilio forzado a una vieja y solitaria isla.

Al principio se pasaba todo el día lanzando imprecaciones al aire, para que el viento llevara su desgracia a aquellos traidores. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le empujaba a tomar una determinación firme.

Durante años estuvo apurando su técnica, mejorando mucho más sus habilidades. Ninguna inclemencia del lugar podía afectarle; se hizo el dueño de aquella soledad.

Así, pasaron diez largos años. Un buen día, regresaron en su busca.

El Rey de Ítaca le sorprendió con su llegada. Ninguna de sus palabras causó el mismo efecto que antaño; ahora podía ver a través de las mentiras que anteriormente habría creído. El tiempo que había transcurrido en soledad le había dado la capacidad de analizar mucho mejor el intelecto humano.

Filoctetes no pensaba luchar ni una sola vez más con la gente que no dudó en abandonarle.

—Estaremos un día más. Piensa bien en lo que deseas.

El sabio Odiseo no tuvo más opción que dejar su última esperanza a que el deseo de Filoctetes por vivir entre las demás personas fuese suficiente para sacarlo de su exilio y que les hiciera ganar la guerra.

Filoctetes tuvo clara su respuesta. No obstante, no quería perderse la oportunidad de, al menos por un día, mostrarles a aquellos hombres cómo la isla podía consumirte. Decidió que se quedaran ahí el día estipulado.

—Filoctetes, despierta. Hay algo que debes hacer.

Una voz que le sonaba familiar le despertó. Una voz que sonaba como la de un dios.

La hoguera junto a él brilló intensamente, para extinguirse acto seguido.

Filoctetes miró más detenidamente y no pudo creer lo que veía. En el lugar donde hacía un instante había llamas, se erguía la vigorosa e imponente figura de Heracles, su mentor y el más glorioso de los héroes.

—Has de ir a Troya y acabar con la guerra. Es la última labor que me debes. No pierdas tiempo; yo te daré la fuerza para que lo logres.

Heracles, ascendido al Olimpo, regresó una vez más sobreponiéndose a los límites del mundo, para dar al único de sus fieles que se atrevió a acabar con su agonía una última tarea.

En un parpadeo se desvaneció, haciendo volver las llamas con mayor esplendor.

Filoctetes, tal y como le había dicho su maestro, no perdió más tiempo. Esa misma noche se dirigió a la costa para partir inmediatamente.

Y como estaba profetizado, su arco acabó con la guerra. Acabó con el último Príncipe de Troya.

Aquella visión sobresaltó a Aria, devolviéndole la consciencia.

—Archer…

Miró sus Sellos de Comando lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando vio que aún seguían allí, se tranquilizó.

Aquel brusco despertar la mareó; su cuerpo estaba más débil ahora y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo en la cama. De todos modos, tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para ver que no estaba en el Templo Ryûdô, sino en una de las habitaciones del castillo que hacía años su familia había dejado en los bosques de Fuyuki como base secreta.

Entendió que si ya estaba allí significaba que el final estaba mucho más cerca. Quedaba poco para que su caparazón se rompiese y se convirtiera en el Grial.

La puerta se abrió y Gerade entró en la habitación.

—Archer lo ha logrado. Rider ha sido destruido.

Con un sabor a victoria que hasta entonces no parecía haber sentido, Gerade dio la noticia a su hermana.

—Él siempre ha estado dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra. Sabía que lo lograría.

Aria también estaba feliz por la victoria de Archer, sobre todo porque sabía de los sentimientos de su Servant. Una vuelta triunfante como esa lograría despertar también la felicidad en él.

—Muy pronto, regresaremos con la victoria a casa. El Abuelo podrá recuperar su deseo.

Gerade tenía muy interiorizado su deber. Sabía que la victoria para los Einzbern estaba próxima.

—Regresarás…

Aunque sólo fue un murmullo, Gerade pudo entenderlo perfectamente.

En el fondo, ambos eran conscientes de que sólo uno regresaría.

—Hay algo que debo pedirte, hermano…

Aria cambió el tono de sus palabras para que el pesimismo no los debilitara en un momento tan crucial. Tenían que ganar la Guerra; era la única manera que los dos conocían para poder llegar a sus sueños, fuesen cuales fuesen.

—¿De qué se trata?

Gerade lo comprendió y se decidió a escuchar lo que su hermana quería pedirle mientras se ponía a su lado, sobre la cama.

—Toma mis Sellos de Comando y guía a Archer hacia la victoria. Yo no podré estar cerca de él nunca más; puedo seguir dándole energía mágica hasta el final, es cierto, pero no podré apoyarlo de otro modo. Así que, por favor, tómalos; haré que la extracción no me duela, pero has de hacerlo por nuestro bien.

El odio entre su hermano y su Servant era evidente, pero en una situación así, Aria creía que lo mejor para todos ellos era que, al menos, se uniesen en el final de la Guerra.

—Me niego. No voy a dejar que te despidas así de mí; no puede ser esto lo último que me pidas. Es tu Servant, y es tu deber… Nuestra familia depende de ello, así que no te rindas así.

Gerade no estaba dispuesto, en absoluto, a aceptar una petición así. Por mucho que Aria insistiese, esa no era la manera de ganar la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

—Está bien…

Aria no necesitó más para entender que su hermano no aceptaría algo así. Aunque Archer hubiese querido, cosa que dudaba, Gerade seguiría diciendo que no. Con cierto pesimismo en su semblante, no dijo nada más y se dedicó a preservarse el mayor tiempo posible.

Gerade tampoco tenía nada más que añadir y salió del dormitorio.

Sólo quedaban cuatro Servants. El verdadero yo de los participantes estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

Capítulo 15. Parte 4.

Durante dos días y dos noches, Caronte había estado trabajando arduamente. La muralla de Troya se había convertido en un cementerio; la poderosa fuerza griega no lograba atravesar la fortificación, y los fieles troyanos tampoco lograban repelerlos. Mientras tanto, hombres de ambos bandos caían inexorablemente.

En primera línea, como en cada batalla desde que tuvo edad para pelear, se encontraba Héctor, levantando la moral de sus tropas. Cada cuello griego que cercenaba significaba un troyano más que se envalentonaba. La furia con la que peleaba estaba muy alejada del noble rostro que reflejaba en momentos de paz.

Todos sabían que, gracias a esa furia sin igual, su príncipe había podido derrotar al temible e inmortal Aquiles. No les importaba si la guerra duraba uno o dos años más; la victoria acabaría siendo suya.

Tal era la fiereza de Héctor en batalla, que la gran mayoría de los que morían a sus manos cruzaban al otro lado antes de saber quién había sido su mano ejecutora.

Entre lanzas, escudos y espadas, se abrió paso hasta él uno de sus más valerosos guerreros.

—¡Príncipe, Príncipe Héctor! Debo avisarle: la zona sur está siendo desbordada por la comitiva griega. No podrán resistir mucho más. Le necesitan allí, mi señor.

El exhausto y valiente guerrero se había abierto paso por todo el campo de batalla, sorteando los golpes para pedirle a él, al Príncipe de Troya, que equilibrase el combate una vez más.

La zona en la que Héctor se encontraba en ese momento estaba bien asegurada, y la labor de su tropa era, simplemente, resistir. En ese punto, el objetivo era eliminar al resto de enemigos que se mantenían con vida. Tomó un grupo de soldados y partió hacia su nuevo escenario de batalla.

Tanto sus soldados como los griegos que intentaron interceptarlo cayeron muertos, quedando únicamente él en pie. Estaba a un paso de alcanzar la zona sur, donde sus hermanos de guerra le necesitaban. Su hermano, Deífobo, le interceptó en el camino.

—Príncipe, hermano… Aquiles aún sigue con vida. Ha venido a vengarse de nuestra tierra.

Tan sincero como siempre, su hermano Deífobo le reveló una verdad que, en el fondo, él conocía. Sabía que era imposible que alguien como Aquiles hubiera caído tan fácilmente.

—No hay donde poder ocultarse; no hay bastante mundo para correr eternamente. Pero si alguien puede derrotarle, ese eres tú, hermano. En tus manos está el futuro de nuestra patria.

El amargo silencio de Héctor dejó entrever ante los ojos de su hermano el miedo. Era algo que cualquiera sentiría si alguien como Aquiles regresa del mismo Hades para vengarse.

—Hermano, todo guerrero tiene su contraparte; todo guerrero tiene su verdugo. Un auténtico guerrero no debe temer algo así, ¿o no fue eso lo que me dijiste cada una de esas veces en las que el miedo se apoderaba de mí? Pues yo ahora te digo que si el verdugo de Aquiles está en esta tierra, está destinado a ser uno de nuestra sangre, de la sangre del Rey Príamo. Ese eres tú, Héctor.

Con esas palabras, su hermano le devolvió el ánimo. Héctor también se convenció de que la noble sangre que corría por sus venas sería la que derrotaría a aquel semidiós.

Los gritos ahogados de los troyanos le devolvieron a la realidad. Cuando observó el lugar de donde provenían, pudo ver la majestuosa figura de Aquiles.

La lanza de Aquiles sobrevoló con furia el campo de batalla, directa a aniquilar a Héctor, que se cubrió con su escudo, siendo testigo de cómo éste quedaba totalmente inutilizado por el impacto.

Volvió a rehacerse y encaró a Aquiles, dispuesto a demostrarle que su lanza era igual de temible. Con ella había logrado destruir parte del invencible escudo de Áyax.

Aquiles, con gran velocidad, acortó distancias y con su lanza todavía misteriosamente empuñada, comenzó con un brutal ataque que derribó a Héctor, que sólo podía defenderse.

El Príncipe de Troya no encontraba la oportunidad para contraatacar; el modo en que la furia de Aquiles le acosaba, el modo en que Aquiles podía controlarla mostraba la diferencia entre uno y otro.

En un golpe que apenas pudo seguir con la mirada su lanza se partió, dejando que la lanza de Aquiles prosiguiera su camino hasta su pecho, abollando la armadura y haciendo que retrocediera sin aliento. Sabía que si Aquiles hubiese querido, podría haberlo matado con aquel golpe, pero parecía que quería torturarle un poco más.

Para Héctor, eso podía ser un error a su favor. Con cada ataque que Aquiles le dejaba vivo, podía memorizar la técnica de su enemigo, equilibrando la batalla y alcanzando eventualmente la victoria.

El golpe que resonó por todo el campo de batalla detuvo el resto de enfrentamientos entre troyanos y griegos. Todos ellos abandonaron por un momento su sed de sangre para ver cómo dos titanes de esa guerra se medían en un combate que pasaría a la historia.

Héctor pidió otra lanza a su hermano Deífobo, sin embargo, ninguna le llegó. Se dio la vuelta y vio que allí no había nadie. Perdió rápidamente la esperanza en la victoria, pues aunque pudiera vencer a Aquiles, no podría vencer al mismo destino.

Empuñó la espada que llevaba en el cinto y se preparó para el final.

Los golpes de Aquiles seguían con la misma intensidad, y Héctor, más concentrado que antes, intentaba buscar desesperadamente una oportunidad. Aquiles bajó la guardia y Héctor se dispuso al ataque.

Cuando el príncipe quiso golpearle, se dio cuenta de que la sangre derramada en el suelo no era la de Aquiles, sino la suya propia. Aclaró su vista y vio cómo la lanza de Aquiles estaba atravesando su carne por el único punto visible de su armadura, en la base del cuello.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron. Su vida había sido tomada pero, por algún motivo, seguía consciente. Con sus propios ojos pudo ser testigo de la humillación a la que Aquiles le sometió, sin gloria alguna.

Sus tendones fueron cortados y su cuerpo atado al carruaje de Aquiles, que durante doce días, sin tregua, lo arrastró, mancillando al príncipe con su propia tierra. El cuidado de Apolo evitó que su cuerpo se demacrase; sin embargo, no podía entender por qué seguía consciente.

Fue en el duodécimo día cuando lo entendió, cuando la revelación llegó a sus oídos. Aún debía decir unas últimas palabras.

—Será la sangre de Príamo la que te derrote… Mi hermano Paris acabará con tu vida.

Con su último aliento, Héctor de Troya reveló el aciago destino que le esperaba al eterno Aquiles.

Capítulo 16. Parte 1.

Después de pasar un tiempo indefinido con su propia voz atormentándole, escuchó de nuevo una voz que le llamaba; en esta ocasión, sin embargo, sonó distinta. Esta vez fue la llamada de una voz poderosa la que le hizo despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había recorrido una enorme parte de la ciudad de manera completamente inconsciente. Ya estaba cerca del puente, y si Lancer no le hubiese llamado, con toda seguridad habría seguido así hasta el último rincón de Fuyuki.

Su consciencia volvió y, con ella, parte de sus males. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado, el sueño le acosaba y su pensamiento era lento y sin sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, sacerdote? Parece como si todas las enfermedades se acumulasen en tu cuerpo.

A Lancer no le fue muy difícil percatarse del estado de David; realmente, a cualquiera le hubiera bastado con un vistazo para darse cuenta de su situación.

—Él… Ha sido él… Vino hasta mí y me ha envenenado. Siento cómo me devora por dentro, pero está equivocado si cree que así puede vencerme.

Con gran esfuerzo, David resistía como podía aquella maldición. Cualquier otro hubiese sucumbido ya, pero él tenía aún mucho por hacer. No sería suficiente para detenerle. Lancer miraba con pesar al sacerdote, pues al verle en tal estado su intención de convertirlo en su nuevo Master disminuyó.

—Su deseo es débil. En su interior hay fuerzas en conflicto, lo sé; si su propósito fuera verdaderamente tan poderoso, ¿por qué sigo vivo? Soy su enemigo más incansable, y no ha aprovechado la oportunidad que se le ha presentado para matarme.

David demostraba una vez más de la pasta que estaba hecho. Incluso con esas circunstancias, no pensaba rendirse; su rostro reflejaba una gran resolución mientras hablaba, más dándose fuerzas a sí mismo que interactuando con Lancer.

—Ya no tengo a mi Master, y tarde o temprano deberé abandonar este mundo. Tú te encuentras demasiado débil para continuar; todo está en nuestra contra, y…

Lancer dejó ver la evidencia a la que se enfrentaban. Con el sacerdote demasiado débil como para soportar la carga de un Servant, él pronto desaparecería, acabando así con la única esperanza de desentrañar la verdad tras el Santo Grial. No obstante, dejó la frase a medias, como rogando para que algún rayo de luz apareciera ante una situación tan desfavorable.

—¿Por qué debemos creer que estamos perdidos? La única evidencia que hay es que tú y yo estamos aquí, ahora.

Lancer volvió a enmudecer una vez más ante las palabras del sacerdote. A diferencia de la última vez, esta vez dejó que las palabras fluyeran con toda naturalidad.

—Los dos queremos la salvación. Los dos tenemos un camino en común. Lancer, sé mi Servant.

Lancer sintió que ese hombre volvía a romper con todo lo establecido en su mente. Ese rayo de luz que había esperado brotó de los labios del único hombre que podía convertirse en su Master de manera legítima.

—En el estado en el que te encuentras, no podemos saber qué pasará contigo. No sabemos si esto será suficiente para mantenerme en este mundo. Aún así, Master… no querría intentarlo con nadie más.

—Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido, Lancer. Estos Sellos de Comando, tu invocación, el hecho de que ahora te encuentres solo… Todo era una señal para que uniéramos nuestras voluntades. Ya no podemos volver a mirar hacia otro lado; hay que acabar con El Destructor. Compartamos la salvación que he estado buscando.

Lancer asintió, dispuesto a afrontar lo que viniera a partir de ahora.

Un haz de luz roja se apoderó de la zona. Con una voz que parecía descender directamente del Cielo, David comenzó a invocar el pacto que le ataría al Servant errante. Lancer, mientras tanto, notaba cómo un poder abrumador se materializaba dentro de él.

Para su sorpresa, ese poder no era el de David, sino el de su anterior Master. De algún modo que no lograba comprender, al intentar concretar el nuevo pacto, había recuperado levemente el sentido del anterior. Parecía que no había desaparecido, sino que estaba oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, esquivando sus sentidos.

—Mi anterior Master… Debe seguir vivo. He podido sentir nuestro contrato.

Lancer no entendía esa extraña irregularidad. Sin importar la distancia, un Servant debía ser capaz de percibir a su Master, y viceversa.

—No te preocupes, Lancer. Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, lo averiguaremos. Aunque no hayamos podido realizar el contrato, estoy orgulloso de contar contigo para la batalla decisiva.

Mientras hablaba, David volvió a sentir en su pecho un gran dolor.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo; juntos le pondremos fin a esta Guerra por el Santo Grial y la salvación será liberada en este mundo. Aún así, he perdido de nuevo su rastro.

—Quizá se encuentre atrapado en algún lugar, sin poder convocarte. ¿Puede que esté en algún sitio donde ambos hayáis estado antes?

—Hay un lugar. En lo profundo del bosque. Se trata del lugar donde fui invocado.

Era el único lugar seguro donde ambos habían estado juntos, aparte del orfanato.

—Vayamos.

Con una inquietud que ninguno de los dos quería expresar, partieron juntos hacia el destino que les esperaba.

Capítulo 16. Parte 2.

—Él regresaba… Brindaba sus conquistas a su gente, vivía por ellos… Ese era su legado. No era un monstruo.

Desde que Maxwell comprendió la vida que hoy pocos reconocen a Barbanegra, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sintió remordimientos por haber insultado, o eso creía, la vida y decisiones de su Servant.

—Incluso como el Monstruo de los Mares, también dejó un mensaje. Un mensaje que se mantendría en el corazón de sus enemigos para siempre…

Profundizar en la vida de su Servant también le hizo profundizar en la suya propia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, echó un vistazo al pasado. Entendió aún más la diferencia que existía entre su Servant y él; esa diferencia de la que el mismo Edward Teach le habló. No pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, porque muchas partes de su vida a las que le daba valor, ya no le llenaban.

"Voy a escribir nuestra historia, Max; nuestro viaje merece ser contado, ¿no crees?".

Aquel recuerdo cobró vida una vez más. Escuchando las palabras en su interior como si fuera la primera vez, pero esta vez lo que experimentó no fue simplemente nostalgia, sino una mezcla de pena y culpa.

—Ellos… Él… Con esas palabras, quería dejarme su legado. Pese a todo lo que yo pensaba, quería hacerlo… ¡¿Por qué no pude verlo antes?!

Sentado sobre las rocas cercanas al mar, y con la mirada perdida en el mapa que Rider le había dejado en el libro, comenzó a sentir que algo había fracasado en su búsqueda.

¿Dónde había ido a parar su camino? ¿Dónde estaba la voluntad de cada uno de sus camaradas? El mundo se le fue haciendo más pequeño, y se dio cuenta de que la vida eterna no era el modo de vivir las aventuras.

—Yo sigo aquí… Soy el legado de todos aquellos que estuvieron junto a mí…

Maxwell comprendió esa verdad con dolor al principio, con ese dolor que se siente al saber que no se ha hecho algo bien. Sin embargo, era valiente y poco a poco ese dolor fue disipándose, dando lugar a una nueva sensación.

—Si vuestra vida… Si mi vida acaba con nosotros, ¿qué recuerdos quedarán? No puedo dejar que pase…

Si él realmente llegase a vivir para siempre, y guardase aquellas experiencias vitales para sí, estaría faltando el respeto al orgullo de la humanidad.

Maxwell no dudaba más de esa verdad, ni de la palabra de Rider; por eso mismo, se dejó llevar por la última oportunidad que tenía para inspirar a los demás. Convencido, se marchó del lugar por donde había llegado.

"Voy a escribir nuestra historia, Max; nuestro viaje merece ser contado, ¿no crees?".

—Así es, amigo mío. Y estoy seguro de que tendrá un gran final.

Esperando que sus palabras llegasen a su viejo amigo, estuviese donde estuviese, se preparó para rubricar ese fin.

Capítulo 16. Parte 3.

Caster había estado extendiendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad rumores sobre un espectáculo de magia que se realizaría cerca del río Mion. Esperaba que el máximo número posible de gente acudiera para que disfrutaran de esa gran historia.

Aunque aún había luces encendidas en las casas al borde del río, nadie salía de ellas. Eso era algo que Caster esperaba, pues debido a los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en la ciudad, sería difícil que la gente confiase en un hombre enmascarado.

Pero también sabía que las personas tienen cierto amor por el peligro y el misterio.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Un niño salió de una de las casas y se puso frente a él, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—¿Eres el mago Cylinder?

El niño preguntó con entusiasmo, pero sin exagerar. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, medianoche, ese niño se habría escapado para verle.

—Así es, joven. ¿Estás listo para la más asombrosa magia?

Un par de trucos deberían bastar para levantar el espíritu ávido de magia de los vecinos.

—¡Hijo! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!

La madre del niño, al darse cuenta de que su hijo no estaba en el dormitorio, salió veloz junto a su esposo en su búsqueda. Su hijo no había ido demasiado lejos, por suerte. Lo único que quería aquel niño era ver al ilusionista.

—Señor, señora, no teman. Si se quedan un momento, serán testigos de una magnífica historia. ¿Estarán sus corazones preparados para las emociones que seguro surgirán durante el espectáculo?

Caster comenzó a encadenarse bajo la atónita mirada de aquella familia. Volver a casa hubiese sido la acción más lógica y prudente, pero el extraño magnetismo que emanaba Houdini les quitaba el temor y despertaba su curiosidad.

Caster se movió hacia el interior del río sobre una pequeña balsa hasta llegar a una pira que flotaba en un punto estratégico.

De su mano sacó un pañuelo y, sin que nadie supiera cómo, le prendió fuego; acto seguido, lo arrojó al río. La llama no se consumía, y se mantenía encendida sobre el agua.

—¡El fuego no se apaga! ¡Es increíble!

El chico comenzó a gritar. Era algo que nunca había podido disfrutar antes, así que para él cualquier gesto como ese era impresionante. Los padres, también sorprendidos, no acallaron los gritos de emoción del niño.

Las luces apagadas se encendieron. La gente que aún estaba despierta comenzó a interesarse por lo que sucedía; algunos salían de sus casas, y otros estaban atentos desde sus ventanas.

—¿Podría alguien vivir con ese fuego sobre la piel? ¿Podría alguien sobrevivir cuando su vida se consume así?

Con la atención de los vecinos en aumento, Houdini sabía que debía comenzar con su último espectáculo. Algo que dejaría grabado para siempre el apellido Cylinder en la ciudad.

Él, en su vida, había sobrevivido a la angustia del agua, que le asfixiaba. Sin embargo, la vida de Joseph, su sufrimiento, sólo podía representarse con fuego. Esa vida le había inspirado, y quería darle un sentido. Retar a la muerte como él lo había hecho, o como Joseph lo había hecho durante tantos años, no podía carecer de significado.

Nadie respondió; todos se mantenían expectantes para ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Houdini no tardó en corresponder los deseos de la gente, y se prendió fuego a sí mismo sobre aquella pira.

El miedo se mezcló con la sorpresa en el rostro de los espectadores.

—Un día hubo un hombre que cayó en un fuego tan inextinguible como este, sólo que la llama era mucho más intensa. Tal fue la intensidad, que el fuego se convirtió en parte de él mismo.

Entre las llamas, inofensivas para un Espíritu Heroico como él, se dirigió a su público contando la realidad que había vivido el verdadero mago Cylinder.

—¿Cuál creéis que fue el destino de ese hombre?

—¡La muerte!

—¡No! ¡Adaptarse!

La gente empezó a gritar lo que creía más lógico. Cada uno tenía su propia opinión. Entonces, en una maniobra imperceptible para un mortal, Caster intercambió su cuerpo con el de Joseph y lo depositó en las llamas. Con esa temperatura, el cuerpo comenzó a hacerse cenizas rápidamente. Era el funeral más digno que Caster le podía ofrecer.

Para el ojo de los espectadores, pareció como si el mago que les había hablado hacía un instante caía, presa del fuego. El silencio se hizo entre la multitud, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenían la esperanza de que el mago volviese a hablar, pero no fue así.

—¡Resurgió!

La voz de Caster reverberó por todo el lugar, como si llegase de todas partes a la vez. Las llamas desaparecieron, y las cenizas se esparcieron, algunas llevadas por el viento y otras hundiéndose en el río.

La gente comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro sin saber lo que sucedía. Estaban realmente sorprendidos. Tras unos segundos, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

En forma espiritual, Houdini saboreaba sus últimos instantes paseando entre los que se encargarían de mantener viva la imagen de Joseph. También eran sus últimos espectadores.

Entre ellos, volvió a aparecer aquella figura que le observaba. Ahora había tomado su verdadera forma, y pudo reconocerlo.

Arthur Conan Doyle, su mejor amigo, aquel al que dio la espalda cuando dejó de creer en el mundo sobrenatural. Aquel contra el que lanzó una furiosa cruzada durante los últimos años de su vida.

—Tenías razón, viejo amigo. Tenías razón…

Algo como la Guerra por el Santo Grial tuvo que suceder para que Houdini viese la verdad; algo que le abrió los ojos y que le demostró la gran percepción de su amigo Doyle. Un mundo donde la magia existe entre las personas.

Su viejo amigo le sonrió, como aprobando su disculpa, y le aplaudió. Incluso en sus peores momentos, Doyle siempre le había aplaudido.

Pese a todo lo sucedido, Houdini pudo sentirse satisfecho. Abandonó este mundo, esta vez para siempre.

Capítulo 16. Parte 4.

Fuhai Hensei estaba a punto de entrar en el avión que le llevaría a Corea del Sur. Su modo de abandonar las zonas en conflicto seguía siendo igual: viajes cortos, destinados a despistar a sus posibles captores antes de desvelar su verdadero destino.

Incluso cuando se sentía vencedor, recurría a la misma táctica. La vida que había elegido llevaba implícita esas precauciones.

Sus sentidos agudizados por las múltiples huidas, le advirtieron una vez más de un nuevo peligro. Sin embargo, cuando miró alrededor no pudo ver nada que le resultara sospechoso. Tomó algo de aire y aceleró el paso.

Una vez en el interior del avión, tomó su asiento junto a una de las ventanillas. Cuando alguien se le acercó para recriminarle que ese era su sitio, un simple truco de sugestión bastó para quitarse de encima la molestia. Pese a odiar la taumaturgia o, mejor dicho, a los magos, no era reticente a usar pequeños trucos.

Una de las azafatas fue rutinariamente a ver si necesitaba algo. Cuando esa mujer lo vio, pudo sentir la pena que residiría en el interior de aquella persona, pues el estado en el que le había dejado su enfermedad era lamentable. Fuhai no pidió nada, ni le hizo nada a la azafata. Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer le apartaría del sabor de la victoria.

El acto que había llevado a cabo en la Guerra por el Santo Grial era el más exquisito que había probado hasta ahora.

¿Era ese el sabor que degustan los que rompen las reglas? Así debía ser.

Con los recuerdos de su jugada aún vivos en su mente, se recostó sobre el asiento, listo para el despegue. Los motores fueron encendidos y las instrucciones fueron dadas por megafonía.

Cuando Fuhai fue a abrocharse el cinturón, tal y como el resto de pasajeros, le pareció ver de reojo por la ventanilla un fantasma. Makoto Tohsaka le miraba fijamente. Sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente, pero allí no había nadie.

El avión comenzó a moverse, y Fuhai se sintió, por primera vez desde que había ido al aeropuerto, realmente a salvo. En ese mismo instante, sintió cómo su cuerpo se congelaba desde dentro; la sensación se extendió rápidamente desde los pulmones hasta el cerebro, muriendo en el acto. El espasmo de aquella leve agonía balanceó su cuerpo hasta hacer que su cabeza se estrellase contra la ventanilla. El sonido era como el del hielo al resquebrajarse.

Aunque muerto, sus ojos helados y abiertos parecían mirar más allá, en busca de su ejecutor.

Makoto Tohsaka observaba algo más alejado cómo el avión se detenía para sacar de su interior el cadáver de uno de sus pasajeros.

El Master de Assassin había manchado el valor y el honor de la senda taumatúrgica, así como su herencia y la tierra que protegía. Para Makoto, que era un símbolo de justicia en el mundo de la taumaturgia, algo así no podía quedar libre de castigo.

No importaban los motivos por los que ese hombre hubiera vivido de ese modo tan repugnante; el caso era que había aceptado plenamente esa vida, y eso ya no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuál debía ser su final.

Capítulo 16. Parte 5.

—Parece ser que se proclama a sí mismo el Hijo de Dios.

—También se dice que es el Rey de Israel, y va por ahí proclamando milagros y la única salvación. ¿Pero quién va a salvarle a él ahora?

Esos rumores habían rondado de un lugar a otro, al principio siendo simples habladurías, pero al final resultó ser un hecho real. La historia de un hombre llamado Jesús, que sería ejecutado porque el mundo aún no estaba preparado.

Cuando aquella historia llegó hasta sus oídos, el centurión ciego no pudo creer lo que todos decían.

En aquel mundo, ¿quién si no un loco se atrevería a intentar cambiar una verdad incuestionable?

Los días pasaron y la crucifixión llegó.

En la última marcha del salvador, sólo se oían risas y reproches tales, que hasta ahora no habían sido escuchados ni por el centurión ni por ningún otro hombre. De vez en cuando podían distinguirse los llantos de las mujeres, que pedían un milagro para el nazareno.

Los gritos de aquel hombre eran como los de cualquier otro. Su sangre sonaba igual al ser derramada.

—¡Hijo, hijo mío! ¡Sálvate!

—¡Maestro, obra un milagro! ¡Sálvate!

Muy cerca de la cruz, pudo escuchar la última voluntad de un alumno y una madre que creían en la palabra de su maestro y de su hijo, respectivamente.

—Mujer, he ahí tu hijo. Hijo, he ahí tu madre.

Aquellas palabras, que se sobrepusieron al dolor, no parecían las de cualquiera.

El tiempo pasaba y pocos esperaban milagros. Muchos esperaban la muerte.

—Padre, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu…

Y la muerte sucedió antes que el milagro.

—Centurión, comprueba si este condenado está muerto.

La hora llegó, como muchas otras veces, y aquel deber le fue atribuido una vez más. Todos creían que su ceguera era una bendición, pues quien no ve, no puede sentir remordimientos.

En muchas ocasiones pensó que esa afirmación era correcta, pero ahora había algo en su interior que le hacía pensar de otra manera.

Su lanza atravesó el costado de Jesús de Nazaret, y se obró el milagro. Agua y sangre se derramaron, fluyendo sobre la tierra y sus ojos, y cuando eso sucedió, la vista que jamás había tenido despertó.

La imagen que vio entonces jamás se le olvidaría. Sabía que era algo que no podría explicar, pero que quedaría profundamente enterrado en su alma. En ese momento, comprendió la verdad.

—Él es en verdad el Hijo de Dios.

Sólo él escuchó sus propias palabras.

Todos gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse, y el Cielo empezó a llorar.

En una cueva sin forma, en un lugar entre la nada y el todo, Longinus viviría eternamente en cautiverio. Ese fue el presente de Dios para aquel que confirmó el ascenso al Cielo de su Hijo.

Para todos hubiera sido un castigo, pero para él, que había podido entender la verdad, era un verdadero milagro. La verdadera salvación.

La hora llegó, y una grieta se abrió en el lugar dejando paso a una de las criaturas más cercanas a Dios. La figura de un león enorme con seis alas y múltiples ojos se acercó amenazadoramente a Longinus.

—Él es en verdad el Hijo de Dios.

Con una voz indescriptible, que parecía poder reverberar por todo el mundo, aquel ser le habló, recordándole la verdad. En el punto álgido de aquella noche, que no era en realidad noche, empezó a devorarlo hasta la entrada de un amanecer que no era amanecer. El dolor que le producía era incesante y agudo, pero algo le daba la capacidad de no caer desmayado nunca.

—Aquellos que lo vieron, como yo… ¿Sentirían, al menos, remordimientos?

Mientras su juicio era sentenciado cada día, Longinus ocupaba su mente con aquella pregunta.

Capítulo 17. Parte 1.

Tras un breve viaje, Makoto llegó a la residencia de la ciudad vecina, en la que se refugiaba su mujer. Saber debía recuperar fuerzas, así que aprovechó el momento para verla antes del impredecible final de la Guerra.

En el jardín, sobre una hamaca confortable y bañada por el sol, se encontraba recostada la mujer de Tohsaka mientras entonaba una canción. Absorta como estaba en ella, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su esposo.

—Ya casi se puede escuchar su voz, cantando junto a su madre.

Su esposa abrió los ojos rápidamente y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa. Con una gracia que parecía que ni los años podían arrebatarle, abrazó a Makoto con el cariño de todos los abrazos que no había podido darle en todo este tiempo.

Makoto sabía que ese calor jamás le abandonaría.

—Sé lo que ha pasado en la residencia de tu familia… La herencia… Todo ha sido destruido.

Makoto no se extrañó de que su esposa estuviera al tanto de lo ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo, ella también era una maga, y aun sin sus crestas seguía conociendo algunos encantamientos.

—Eso no importa. La verdadera herencia de los Tohsaka no está sujeta a valores terrenales, ¿no crees?

Apartándola un poco de sí, la miró fijamente a los ojos. Su esposa aún sentía esa misma mirada que un día la conquistó.

—Tienes razón. Lo mejor de ti late ahora en mi interior.

Miró su vientre y lo acarició con ambas manos, con dulzura.

—Y lo mejor de ti.

Makoto, al igual que ella, posó ambas manos sobre el vientre de su esposa. Los dos sintieron la vida, el milagro que habían creado.

—¿Soy digna de llevar esta vida en mi interior?

Con melancolía, se preguntó sobre su valor para sostener la herencia de los Tohsaka.

—Eres la única que puede, y eso es algo que no deberías dudar jamás.

Esa verdad era incuestionable desde el mismo instante en que la vio. Porque, pese a que nadie más parecía ver su valor, pese a que ni su familia podía aceptarla, él no tuvo reparos. Ella era ese pedazo de perfección que le faltaba.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me gusta que me lo recuerdes.

Ella también había aceptado la carga que se le imponía. Sólo deseaba que su esposo fuese el único capaz de apreciarla, pues con eso le bastaría para vivir mil vidas.

—Junko Tohsaka, ¿podría descansar aquí esta noche?

Que Makoto la llamase por su nombre era símbolo de una admiración enorme. No era, simplemente, una forma de dirigirse a ella, como esposa, mujer o madre, sino como persona. Por su propia brillantez e identidad.

—Podría concederle esta noche.

Aunque fuera por una noche, ambos deseaban algo de normalidad.

Junko Tohsaka no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y vio a su marido profundamente dormido.

Salió del dormitorio y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, sin rumbo.

—¿Algo le atormenta?

Primero sólo fue una voz profunda, pero luego tomó forma. Saber se manifestó ante sus ojos.

—Son los temores que conllevan una vida como esta. En la guerra, incluso los más fuertes y honorables pueden morir…

Ella, a pesar de conocer las grandes posibilidades que su marido tenía de ganar, era perfectamente consciente de que suponía un riesgo para su vida. Aunque tomaran la vida de alguien como Héctor de Troya como referencia, no serviría de nada, pues al final él, como todos los que luchan, llegó a la muerte. Aquella visita inesperada sonaba demasiado cercana a una despedida.

—Así es, pero ese final es justo y digno para los que eligen ese camino. Si somos conscientes de los riesgos que conllevan nuestras decisiones, hace que los sucesos, o los finales, sean más soportables. Cuando alguien posee una determinación tan clara, cualquier otra vida o final sería insufrible.

Héctor de Troya no sólo fue príncipe o guerrero por deber, sino por voluntad. Por eso, para alguien como él, reprochar la muerte, incluso la suya propia, por cruel que fuera, era algo que haría indigna su causa.

—Es cierto, así sois la gente como mi marido y tú. Caminando por un sendero que vosotros mismos aceptáis… Quitaros eso, pediros que dejéis ese camino, sería una injusticia. ¿No es así?

Saber asintió. Lo que el Espíritu Heroico de la Espada le dijo no era algo demasiado alejado de lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, poder escuchar semejantes palabras de alguien similar a su marido, era una confirmación de que no podría hacer otra cosa que caminar junto a su esposo, fuese cual fuese el final.

—Pero hay algo más que me gustaría saber, Príncipe de Troya…

Antes de que su pregunta fuese efectuada, tomó la prudencia de asegurarse de si lo que estaba a punto de decir quería ser escuchado por Héctor de Troya.

—Reina de la Ciudad de Invierno, pregunte lo que necesite saber.

Héctor había sido alguien que había recibido preguntas de muchos tipos, incluso por gente con menos méritos que aquella mujer preocupada.

—¿Pensaste en cómo debían sentirse tu mujer y tu hijo en el último suspiro?

Aquella pregunta entró tan rápido como la hoja de una espada en su mente. Héctor se paró por un momento a recordar, una vez más, aquel suceso.

—No. A ella le dediqué lo mejor de mi vida, y a mi hijo la mejor de mis enseñanzas. Mi muerte sólo me pertenecía a mí y a mis soldados; morir con ella en mi mente hubiese sido deshonrar todo lo que vivimos, y algo así me hubiera perseguido por toda la eternidad.

Héctor de Troya había predicado con esa conducta con mucha seguridad. Creía tanto en que debía ser así, que ni por un segundo, incluso en aquel momento, bajó la guardia para incumplir su propio código.

Junko Tohsaka meditó en silencio aquellas palabras. Cuanto más las escuchaba, cuanto más las asimilaba, más entendía el porqué de que su marido invocase a aquella brillante figura.

—Y tu esposa, tu hijo… ¿Cuáles fueron sus pensamientos tras perderte? Sabían tu camino, y eran conscientes de tu deber, pero… ¿Crees que aprendieron realmente a echarte de menos?

Si aquel héroe le recordaba a su esposo, quizá ella, en cierto modo, fuese igual que su esposa, pero… ¿Podía ella estar igual de preparada?

—Mi hijo pensó en su madre, y ella en él. Así es como debía ser. No creas que algo así es crueldad; es algo completamente justo. Ellos siempre supieron que algo así podría pasar, y saber que el pasado es inevitable y que sólo queda el futuro por delante es fundamental. Vivir pensando en lo que pasó cuando aún queda vida, significa infelicidad. Ellos fueron valientes para aceptar mi muerte; sólo la gente valiente puede aceptar algo así.

Héctor sabía que aquellas palabras harían efecto en el corazón de aquella mujer. No podía evitar ver una parte de su propia esposa en ella.

"Tú también estás aquí. Tú también eres la justicia de mi vida".

Pensando en el hijo que estaba gestando en su interior, empezó a estar lista para lo que pudiese suceder.

—Príncipe Héctor, brillante Espíritu Heroico de la Espada. Te pido, por favor, que luches hasta el final junto a mi marido.

—Con orgullo.

Esa determinación la tuvo clara desde que salió del círculo de invocación.

Capítulo 17. Parte 2.

—Archer, ya te lo he dicho. Aria está demasiado débil para hablar. Todas sus fuerzas están siendo usadas para preservarse.

Gerade se lo había dicho ya por tercera vez a Filoctetes, pero parecía como si ese Espíritu Heroico no quisiera entender la situación.

—No desistiré hasta que la vea por mí mismo, muchacho.

Su insistencia no era por desconocimiento, sino porque durante todo ese tiempo había aprendido que es mejor desconfiar de cada palabra que dijera Gerade.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; ambos aprendieron también que, entre ellos, ninguna palabra valdría para nada.

—Archer… ¿Eres tú?

La voz de Aria evitó que Archer apartase de un golpe a Gerade; el chico, sin más remedio, tuvo que dejarle pasar. El Servant le dedicó una mirada de triunfo.

Cuando por fin pudo verla por sí mismo, realmente se dio cuenta de lo debilitada que estaba. Yacía en una cama, que a su vez estaba sobre un gran círculo mágico que sobresalía por los laterales. Aria le lanzó una mirada que parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo.

—Archer, hay algo que debo saber. Queda poco tiempo; acércate, por favor. No puedo alzar demasiado la voz…

—Está bien, Master. No me moveré de aquí hasta que escuche todo lo que tienes que decirme.

—Eso… Eso está bien. Siempre has cumplido con tu palabra, y yo, sin embargo, te prometí que la primera batalla sería tuya, pero no lo cumplí. Agh…

Aria se interrumpió unos instantes, tosiendo profusamente. Archer agarró su frágil cuerpo para que hiciera los mínimos movimientos. Finalmente, pudo proseguir.

—Quiero que sepas que lo siento.

Aunque se trataba de algo del pasado, algo que las nuevas circunstancias y los nuevos actos de Aria habían borrado, tenía la necesidad de disculparse con su Servant. Porque un gesto como ese, suponía abrazar aún más su humanidad.

—No has de disculparte. Me precipité demasiado al pedirte algo así. En el fondo, yo estoy destinado a acabar con las batallas, no a empezarlas. ¿No es eso cierto, Master? Fui llamado para acabar con esta Guerra y darle la victoria a tu familia.

Esa había sido la vida de Filoctetes desde un principio. Suya fue la última flecha que acabó con Troya; suyas son las manos que prendieron fuego a la pira de Heracles. Él sería quien acabase con la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Aria guardó silencio, pensativa.

—Entonces… ¿No tienes un deseo que pedirle al Santo Grial?

Si conocía el deseo de Archer, ahora que estaba a punto de convertirse en el omnipotente Grial, quizá encontraría la mejor manera de concedérselo.

—Ninguno. Ahora mismo sólo puedo sentir agradecimiento por ti y por el milagro de que esté en este mundo. Voy a acabar con esta Guerra, contra Héctor, el rival al que debí enfrentar antaño.

Para Archer eso estaba fuera de toda discusión. Incluso si Lancer seguía en la batalla, no dejaría que fuese el último rival al que enfrentar. Ese puesto de honor estaba reservado para el Espíritu Heroico de la Espada.

—Si tu deseo ha sido concedido, ¿podrías cumplir el mío por mí? Yo ya he sentido lo magnífico de pertenecer a este mundo, y pese a que soy el cascarón que mostrará el gran milagro, y que nací para ello, creo que puedo desaparecer dignamente. Sí, desaparecer como parte de este mundo que nos rodea…

Aria habló con nostalgia, recordando lo que había experimentado desde que salió de los dominios de los Einzbern, en aquellas lejanas tierras. Mientras esas palabras iban dirigidas a Archer, no podía evitar sentirse completamente humana, realizada.

—Cumpliré con él. Llevaré el Santo Grial hasta aquel bosque helado.

—No, ese no es mi deseo… La obsesión por el Santo Grial ha nublado sus vidas, y sus sueños. Si se les da el Grial, no sabrán lo que es encontrar un verdadero deseo. Quiero librar a mi familia de esa mentira y que conozcan el mundo que yo he visto. Aunque alguna vez sufran, es lo único que podrá mostrarles lo maravilloso que es pertenecer a un lugar.

Mucho antes de que ella fuese creada, la obsesión por la pérdida de la Tercera Magia había envenenado la mente de los Einzbern, quedando excluidos en aquel invierno eterno.

—Es un noble deseo, Master. Realmente, debes estar orgullosa de tus conclusiones.

—¿Lo harás entonces?

—Lo haré. Lucharé hasta el final por tu deseo e incluso aceptaré luchar junto a ese chico. Él parece alguien de este mundo, y por muy odioso que me parezca, supongo que en su corazón querrá alcanzar esa libertad.

La lucha de Aria era verdaderamente digna. Archer estaba dispuesto a combatir junto al más odiado de sus allegados. No era algo que no hubiese hecho antes. Hacerlo una última vez no mancharía su orgullo.

—No, él no debe saber de esto. Él no acepta este mundo, lo sé. Vino hacia el bosque helado, huyendo… De todos modos, Archer, creo que cuando mi deseo se cumpla, será feliz. Era un niño cuando se aisló, y comprenderá que lo que le hizo escapar era sólo un pequeño temor.

Cuando la gente no tiene clara su felicidad, debe haber alguien que les haga entender que ese no es el camino, por muy doloroso que pueda ser. Por muchas lágrimas que se viertan. Esa era otra verdad que Ariasviel había aprendido.

—De acuerdo, Master. Cumpliré ese deseo, y nadie podrá interponerse.

Archer dio su palabra, y eso fue suficiente para Aria. Regresó a su descanso, para completar con sus últimas fuerzas el gran ritual, el Heaven's Feel.

Capítulo 17. Parte 3.

"Has de ser cauto, Gerade. La gente intentará separaros, así es ese lugar al que llaman mundo exterior. Así son las personas".

Gerade no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Acht.

"Aria y yo somos inseparables. Podremos morir, pero lo haremos juntos".

También recordaba la firmeza de su respuesta. Pero esa firmeza iba convirtiéndose en un mero recuerdo para dejar paso a la vacilación.

"Aquí lo sois, pero más allá de estos muros sólo hallarás desdén, peligro y muerte. La pureza que hay en vosotros se verá probada. Sólo tienes que preguntarte por qué llegaste hasta aquí, y cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora".

Gerade no recordaba nada de los años fuera del castillo, pero el hecho de estar allí y sentir aquella paz en su corazón sólo podía significar que la verdad de su existencia estaba en el bosque helado.

"Allí la gente ha perdido su deseo, su identidad. Se llena mucho más despacio de lo que se vacía, y al final sólo encuentran su camino envenenando a cualquiera que pueda tener algo que ellos no tienen y para lo que nunca tendrán derecho".

Acht parecía conocer perfectamente bien lo que decía. Su profunda mirada penetraba en los ojos de Gerade con la expresión más sincera que éste había visto.

"Os intentarán arrebatar lo que merecéis y, una vez más, intentarán aprovecharse del sacrificio de los Einzbern. Del sacrificio de Ariasviel".

Todo tenía sentido; la preocupación del Abuelo, aquel infinito invierno que custodiaba la vida pura de los Einzbern… El mundo exterior era una enfermedad que corrompía los corazones de quienes se inmiscuyeran en él. Gerade comprendía que esa debía ser la realidad. Al final, lo que más le importaba era que, en ese bosque, pudo encontrar algo que nadie le podría arrebatar nunca.

"¿Pero hay algún modo de liberarse de esa influencia? ¿Hay alguna salvación?".

Gerade, mientras recordaba, no encontraba el porqué de esa pregunta. ¿Miedo al fracaso? ¿Miedo a caer en lo que Acht le decía? ¿Quizá miedo por poder perder a Aria?

"Lo único capaz de tal cosa es el milagro de la Tercera Magia. Sólo si purificamos el alma podremos purificar el resto de nuestro cuerpo. Eso es lo que este lugar hizo contigo. Es por eso que debéis ganar la batalla, sea cual sea el precio".

Las palabras de Acht resonaban en su mente cada vez con más fuerza, como si estuviera delante de él ahora mismo.

"Sea cual sea el precio. Sea cual sea el precio. Sea cual sea el precio. Sea cual sea el precio. Sea cual sea el precio…".

Mientras su mente sólo podía albergar ese pensamiento, de pronto comenzó a ver, como proyectados en imágenes, los pasos de Aria hacia su corrupción.

"¿Y si ese milagro es inalcanzable? ¿Qué se puede hacer?"

Llevado por el influjo de la verdad que le era mostrada, quiso recordar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Quiso estar preparado para lo que fuera.

"Sin eso, sólo queda un camino. Solamente un fin absoluto puede acabar con la maldición".

Aria sucumbió ante Archer, y aceptó el camino que éste le imponía. Había descuidado su labor y rechazado las enseñanzas de Gerade, así como su buena voluntad para protegerla de aquel Espíritu Heroico, que sólo estaría con ella unos días más. Aquel mundo le había arrebatado lo que le pertenecía, para siempre.

—Lo siento, Aria. Tú… Tú… Tú… Deberías entenderlo, deberías saber lo valioso de tu sacrificio. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte; juro que con el Heaven's Feel, curaré la maldición que este mundo te ha contagiado. Te prometo que sanarás y que nuestras vidas volverán a ser lo que eran.

El momento había llegado. Gerade no estaba dispuesto a perder el significado de su existencia; su objetivo, el de Acht, sería completado. Y, como aquella vez cuando sobrevivió al bosque helado, sobreviviría a este mundo y recuperaría lo que le pertenecía.

Capítulo 17. Parte 4.

Durante varios días desde que aquellos niños fueron ingresados, los turnos de noche en el hospital se habían duplicado. Las pruebas realizadas determinaban, claramente, que vivían. Sin embargo, las heridas sufridas por algunos de ellos eran mortales.

Un hecho así había llamado la atención, como cabía esperar, de los mejores doctores, que pese a sus múltiples reuniones no habían podido alcanzar ninguna conclusión lógica.

La doctora Mizusawa, una de las más entregadas a su profesión, decidió quedarse aquella noche para indagar con más tranquilidad sobre el asunto. A esas horas no debía tratar a nadie en especial, ni debía estar pendiente del servicio de visitas. Sólo de vez en cuando tenía que supervisar los actos de sus subordinados.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sala de reuniones, observando una y otra vez cada uno de los informes de cada uno de los niños. Alguien golpeó en la puerta y, sin necesidad de permiso, se asomó en el interior.

—Doctora Mizusawa, venga conmigo, por favor. Uno de los niños ha recobrado la consciencia.

Un enfermero, que había ido a cambiar la dosis médica de uno de los niños, se topó con ese milagro y, sin perder el tiempo, fue en busca de la doctora para transmitirle la noticia.

La doctora dejó todo tal y como estaba y marchó de inmediato a la zona de cuidados intensivos.

En la habitación, el muchacho se encontraba con la mirada perdida, mientras balbuceaba como en susurros.

La doctora se acercó con cautela a la cama. Sabía que, si lo hacía de un modo más brusco, provocaría un shock a aquel pobre y perdido niño.

—Nos ha abandonado… Nos ha dejado solos… Pero Él nos ha salvado…

Más cerca, la doctora pudo oír lo que decían aquellos delirantes y repetitivos balbuceos.

—Tranquilo, aquí estarás bien. Voy a cuidar de ti. No os dejaré solos. A ninguno.

En un tono más maternal que profesional, intentó calmar a aquel chico que había pasado muy cerca de la muerte.

El chico reaccionó a aquellas palabras y la miró, pese a tener aún en sus ojos ese extraño brillo, y la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Entonces, madre, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para salvarme?

Aquellas palabras le helaron el corazón. Pero no eran sólo sus palabras, sino su voz; había soñado antes con esa voz. Apartó un poco al niño para mirarle el rostro y, cuando lo hizo, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Había soñado con esa voz, y también con ese rostro, que no era el mismo que el del niño que había visto al principio.

Era idéntico al de su hijo, que sólo pudo ver en sueños, pues un accidente había hecho que falleciera a los cinco meses de gestación.

—No, yo no quería… No pude hacer nada, te… Te quería mucho…

Separándose de aquel niño, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, mientras sus manos se posaban, una vez más, sobre la cicatriz de su vientre.

El niño salió de la cama y, con paso lento, se dirigió hacia ella. La luz se apagó de repente y la doctora, pese a toda aquella oscuridad, fue testigo de una imagen terrible. Bajo la camisa de aquel muchacho sobresalía el cordón umbilical, zarandeándose de un lado a otro, derramando placenta y sangre.

—Madre, tú… ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

La voz melancólica de aquel ser traspasó su cuerpo, llegando a sacudir su propio espíritu. Sintió como si aquella tristeza fuera la suya propia.

Cuando lo tuvo a un palmo de distancia, comenzó a sentir cómo su corazón aumentaba más y más sus pulsaciones, y sobreponiéndose a aquella tristeza, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier otro lugar.

Mientras corría sin destino por aquellos pasillos de pesadilla, gritaba cada vez más alto, pero nadie parecía oírla. Lo único que había allí era esa profunda oscuridad, que la perseguía devorando toda luz tras de sí.

Alzó la vista y se topó con el despacho de reuniones. Eso hizo que el deseo de vivir se hiciese mucho más fuerte; su deseo de despertar de aquella pesadilla guió sus pies hasta allí, donde quizá su cuerpo la esperase para unirse de nuevo y abandonar ese lugar.

De un portazo, que no llegó a sonar, cerró la puerta. La oscuridad empujaba, y ella también. No podía permitir que esa cosa entrara en aquella habitación.

Respiró hondo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, creyendo que si se esforzaba aquel gesto la despertaría, como siempre pasaba cuando se quedaba dormida y se hundía en sus pesadillas. Sin embargo, el frío tacto de la mugre escurriéndose por debajo de la puerta le arrebató toda esperanza.

El infernal líquido que viera antes desprendiéndose del niño le fue robando poco a poco su ya escasa cordura. Lloró mientras el miedo destrozaba sus sentidos, pero eso tampoco sirvió para que despertara.

Un grito que parecía haber sido proferido por ella misma la encogió aún más. Cuando se giró en busca del verdadero origen de aquel sonido, vio cómo la pesadilla mostraba su significado.

Ante sus ojos, sobre la mesa, vio una imagen de sí misma, gritando, intentando pese a ese dolor dar finalmente a luz.

—¿Podrás quererme otra vez, madre? Tenemos una oportunidad, porque existe un lugar para nosotros. Si quieres, podremos ser felices.

La cara de aquel niño comenzó a surgir del interior de su imagen parturienta. Su rostro era igual al de aquella vez, totalmente bañado en sangre.

Mizusawa, finalmente, oyó cómo su corazón explotaba. Despojada de toda voluntad, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos se quedaron totalmente clavados en aquella figura.

—¿Seremos felices, mamá?

Ante aquellas palabras, que sonaron más cariñosas que antes, la doctora asintió y vio cómo el niño se escurría entre sus ropas, abriéndose paso hacia su vientre por el lugar donde había sido sacado su cadáver hacía años.

—Un nuevo hogar…

Fue lo último que susurró antes de ser totalmente engullida por la oscuridad.

En lo alto del hospital, Apolión abandonó la forma que había tomado de aquel niño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, adoptó su auténtico rostro. Solemne y totalmente en calma, mantuvo su mirada fija en el cielo. Su objetivo estaba cerca, y ansiaba saber si Dios, finalmente, había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Dime, Dios, ¿has elegido tus últimas palabras antes de morir? ¿Olvidarás tu odio y comprenderás esta rebelión? Sé testigo, por última vez, de la voluntad del hombre.

Bajo sus pies, una legión de espíritus, cientos de ellos, dotados de un nuevo sentido y un nuevo huésped marcharon al lugar donde su hogar se alzaría. El lugar donde el viejo Dios no tendría cabida, y donde su nuevo Mesías les haría libres.

Capítulo 18. Parte 1.

Los familiares de Makoto Tohsaka le avisaron de que el Master de Rider le esperaba ya en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su batalla final. Aunque Saber estaba ya recuperado y existía la posibilidad de ir en busca de los Masters aún activos, su duelo con Maxwell era algo que no podía esperar.

—Master, estoy en condiciones de volver al campo de batalla, y aunque su duelo con el que fue el Master de Rider debe darse ya, creo que no debería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo también puedo decidir ahora mismo mi batalla con Archer.

Héctor de Troya no sólo ganó experiencia y técnica, sino también un sexto sentido para saber cuándo la guerra en la que luchaba se acercaba a su fase final. Si perdía más tiempo, podría quedarse sin su duelo con Archer.

—Así que Archer ha llamado verdaderamente la atención de vuestra espada, Príncipe. Lo comprendo. Sin embargo, si yo no estoy, ¿quién asegura que los Einzbern no den apoyo a su Servant para obtener ventaja?

Makoto entendía perfectamente el espíritu que movía a su Servant. Igual que Maxwell Freedom había atraído su atención, Archer y Saber tenían una rivalidad especial. En su caso, contra Maxwell, nadie estaría allí para apoyar a uno o a otro, pero Makoto no tenía esa misma confianza en la honestidad de los Einzbern. Sobre todo por aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la homúnculo.

—El deseo de Archer de que la batalla se produzca del modo más justo posible es igual o superior al mío. Jamás permitiría algo así, ni siquiera de su propia Master.

Alguien con una leyenda como la de Archer, un héroe que había vivido con el máximo honor aquellas turbulentas batallas y, lo más importante, alguien lo suficientemente digno para Heracles, no podía ser tan cobarde como para faltar a su palabra.

—Estoy seguro, pero pocas personas son como vosotros, grandes Espíritus Heroicos. Los Einzbern siguen teniendo el poder de los Sellos de Comando, y con eso podrían atar la voluntad de Archer.

Aunque Saber era alguien de buen juicio, como él mismo, lo cierto era que no había vivido lo suficiente entre la gente de esta época. Los métodos ya no son un lastre para los objetivos que la gente ansía.

—Si algo así sucediese, lucharía más fervientemente. No podría permitir que Archer combatiese ni un segundo bajo el influjo de una voluntad que no es la suya.

Saber sabía, en el fondo, que lo que su Master decía era verdad. No le tomó mucho tiempo responderle porque aquel dilema ya tenía solución.

—La resolución que mostráis, Príncipe de Troya, hace que me plantee algo. ¿No hay otro deseo, aparte de ese digno duelo, que busquéis conquistar en la Guerra por el Santo Grial?

Ahora que Makoto veía cómo Saber estaba dispuesto a ir a la batalla, reparó en que en todo este tiempo no le había oído ningún deseo más. Para cualquiera que conociese la tragedia de Héctor de Troya, algo así resultaba extraño.

—Mi destino es algo que no debe ser reescrito; ni siquiera el destino de mi ciudad debe ser cambiado. He de admitir, no obstante, que por un instante anhelé evitar que mi hermano Paris tuviera una muerte tan indigna, pero al final terminé por desechar esa idea. Me di cuenta de que la mejor manera de honrar la memoria de toda la gente que murió en Troya, es derrotando al héroe que disparó la última flecha. La historia no debe ser reescrita, por muy cruel que fuera. Eso sería jugar con el futuro, e impedir a todos aquellos que han aprendido algo del pasado que sigan con sus vidas.

—Pero, a pesar de eso, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente os llevó a descartar la salvación de vuestro hermano?

Makoto Tohsaka vio en ese momento su última oportunidad para conocer mejor el alma de un gran hombre del pasado.

—Pensé en mi hermano, y empecé a recordar lo bien que le comprendía. Él no era un guerrero, y amaba lo imposible. Creo que era alguien fuera de su época. Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de vivir en estos tiempos, estoy más seguro que nunca. Él era alguien que sólo deseaba yacer con la mujer más hermosa, dormir en su cálida cama y jugar a pretender ser lo que no era. Si pudiera llegar a preguntarle por una manera digna de morir, seguramente no sabría cómo responderme. Por muy omnipotente que sea el Santo Grial, ¿sería un buen hermano si pidiese algo que Paris jamás podría entender?

Héctor había visto en la gente de esta época muchos más designios de la vida de Paris que de la suya. Su historia había sido más trascendente, y algo así era más que suficiente como para saber que su vida había merecido la pena, pese a su terrible final.

—Vuestra dignidad es motivo de elogio, Príncipe de Troya. No puedo permitir que la última y gloriosa batalla que deseáis sea desigual. Como somos conscientes de que nuestros enemigos son capaces de todo para manchar ese honor, dejadme, al menos, usar uno de mis Sellos de Comando. Con uno solamente, podremos estar seguros de que la batalla será equitativa.

Makoto estaba completamente seguro de que los Einzbern iban a usar un Sello de Comando. Sabían que Saber sería peligroso y que la maldición de su Servant sería un problema añadido.

—La forma en la que entiendes a esa gente está fuera de toda duda. Si crees que es el mejor modo de actuar, adelante, Master. Ayúdame a equilibrar la balanza, para que sólo la habilidad escondida en nuestras leyendas decida el resultado.

—Príncipe Héctor de Troya, os ordeno por el poder que se me ha otorgado con este Sello de Comando: acabad con Archer; venced al Espíritu Heroico Filoctetes.

La energía se liberó con un haz carmesí que atravesó el cuerpo de Héctor, que conforme sentía el poder en su cuerpo se mentalizó para la batalla que tanto había esperado.

Una mirada más y, sin palabras, Master y Servant partieron cada cual a su propio desafío.

Capítulo 18. Parte 2.

David estaba impresionado por la visión de aquel pacífico cielo azul con nubes blancas y puras. El radiante Sol le golpeaba cálidamente la cara, pero sin cegar su vista. Todos sus sentidos parecían haber renacido.

Entonces el Sol se acercó hasta él, demostrando lo que verdaderamente era. El león divino, símbolo de la justicia de Dios, se presentó ante él desplegando sus majestuosas alas y dejando ver los infinitos ojos que poseía su cuerpo. Cada uno de ellos miraba a David como comprendiéndolo todo de él.

Cada parte de esa criatura era tan brillante como las estrellas. Aquella visión no podía ser descrita con ninguna palabra; David estaba preparado para observar y sentir, sin añadir nada.

El león plegó las alas. El juicio había sido dictaminado. Lanzando un rugido atronador, dejó parte de su poder en el corazón del sacerdote, que a pesar de no poder describir sus sensaciones, entendió el significado.

Sus ojos se abrieron tras la revelación. El lugar donde se encontraba era una casa ruinosa, con la naturaleza comiéndole terreno poco a poco desde el gran bosque.

Pese a haber despertado en aquel nuevo lugar, las sensaciones de aquella visión no se marchaban. No sólo su cuerpo había sanado de su maldición, sino que además sentía como si todo él hubiera renacido. Su cuerpo irradiaba una absoluta pureza.

Su estola ceremonial se había tornado color bermellón con bordes dorados. Algo que no podía explicar indujo a David a que no pensara más en ello, así que lo aceptó como algo natural y, con un profundo suspiro, volvió al mundo.

Un enorme círculo mágico se extendía bajo sus pies. La energía que emanaba de ahí recordaba al Espíritu Heroico de la Lanza, prueba de que habían llegado donde querían.

El Ejecutor, entonces, reparó en la ausencia de Lancer, al igual que en el charco de sangre a unos pasos de él. Era del mismo color que el de su estola; debía tratarse de la sangre de Lancer.

¿Una vez más había sido salvado por aquel mártir? Pese a que se lo preguntaba, ya conocía la respuesta.

No estaba nervioso, pues sabía que a pesar de lo aparatoso de la sangre, algo así no era suficiente para acabar con un Servant, y mucho menos con uno de su calibre, que al amanecer siempre sanaba de todas sus heridas.

Se acercó al charco de sangre y comprobó que había sido derramada hacía menos de un día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? En cualquier caso, pudo notar algo que no estaba ahí antes. Ahora sentía a Lancer de una manera superior a como lo haría un Master con su Servant; parecía, realmente, que se sentía a sí mismo.

Pero eso no fue lo único que sintió. En el aire, por todo el bosque, casi podía palparse una ominosa sensación. Ahí es donde se encontraba su respuesta, su camino.

Con la mayor determinación, y la mayor fe que jamás había sentido, partió hacia lo profundo del bosque, listo para que su voluntad se cumpliese.

—Sacerdote, me alegro de que estés bien, pero quizá deberías haber descansado un poco más.

Lancer percibió con toda claridad la presencia de David acercándose a él. Mientras hacía aquella pregunta, se dio la vuelta para encararle.

—Lancer, tú…

Cuando David vio el rostro de aquel Servant, cubierto totalmente por la sangre que manaba de sus ojos cerrados, se quedó sin palabras. La sangre también estaba en su lanza.

Longinus se había arrancado con su propia lanza los ojos, aquellos con los que vio la majestuosidad de Dios, aquellos con los que descubrió la verdad en Cristo. Con ellos había curado la maldición del sacerdote. Esa había sido la única manera de poder hacerlo.

—Estos ojos no necesitan ver nada más. Todo lo que merecía ser visto ha sido visto. No volverán a mí. Nunca más.

Aquellos ojos jamás regresarían. En el momento en el que usó la Lanza del Destino para aquel acto, se aseguró de ello. Porque incluso con la bendición de Dios, que le otorgaba un nuevo cuerpo cada amanecer, convirtiéndole en esclavo de la inmortalidad, no podría sobreponerse a una lanza reconvertida en una segadora de dioses y demonios.

En consecuencia, la lanza que él mismo porta es la única capaz de acabar con su vida.

—Longinus, usa la lanza con la que acabaste con el Hijo de Dios y comete suicidio.

Una impertérrita voz resonó por todo el lugar, y la propia Lanza del Destino atravesó el pecho de Longinus.

Tanto David como Lancer enmudecieron. En un instante, cuando ambos intentaron buscarse por última vez con la mirada, Longinus, sin poder ver, le dejó claro un mensaje.

—No apartes la mirada.

David, acto seguido, lanzó ocho Llaves Negras a través del cuerpo de Lancer, que se desvanecía rápidamente. Intentaban impactar a quien se escondiese detrás del robusto árbol.

Fue hasta allí para verle cara a cara, y lo único que encontró fue la figura de un niño que hacía tiempo había muerto, convirtiéndolo en un títere más del Destructor.

—¿Lo has entendido ya? Cómo ese Dios sólo sabe transmitir temor en cada uno de sus actos, aunque éstos parezcan justos. Todo lo que ha pasado aquí está provocado por tu Dios. ¿Quién si no sería tan cruel como para dejar en las manos de un hombre tan fiel su propia muerte? Porque…

David no pudo continuar escuchando aquella estupidez, y con un puñetazo terrible partió tanto el cuello corpóreo como el incorpóreo de aquella marioneta.

—Longinus sabía de una gran verdad, y te prometo que la verás antes de que acabe con tu existencia.

El cielo sobre él se llenó de cientos y cientos de espíritus. Incluso los que moraban en aquel lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo habían sido corrompidos por Apolión.

En lo que dura un suspiro, todos ellos se abalanzaron sobre el sacerdote, intentando rifarse entre ellos al mejor de los huéspedes.

Capítulo 18. Parte 3.

Archer estaba a punto de sucumbir a la maldición, porque aunque cada uno de esos espíritus era inferior a él por mucho, el gran número de ellos prolongaba la batalla hasta el infinito. Si tan sólo aquel acto fuese considerado como parte de la última batalla…

Entonces su corazón le dio un vuelco. Sintió cómo el fuego consumía el veneno de su interior, un fuego como el de aquella vez. La llama que fue la señal de su última labor, lo que despertó su verdadero poder, haciéndole recobrar el deseo de acabar de nuevo con una gran Guerra.

De su arco, en lo que parecía un único disparo, surgieron flechas para cada uno de sus enemigos restantes.

—Veo que aquella isla te ayudó a ser consciente de que nunca debes perder el tiempo.

Cuando Archer acabó finalmente con el menor de sus problemas, Saber se manifestó en el que sería su último campo de batalla.

—Estás en lo cierto, Príncipe de Troya. También en aquella vida aprendí que no debía perderme ni una batalla más, sobre todo si eran contra los más poderosos oponentes. El destino no podía haber elegido mejor momento para que nos encontráramos.

Ambos habían recuperado su máximo esplendor. Por una vez, el mundo parecía estar poniéndose de su parte. Un duelo así no era algo que nadie quisiera perderse.

—Tu espíritu se ve radiante, Héctor. Veo en ti una extraña luz esta noche. Parece que estás dispuesto a llevar este combate hasta el final. Eso es algo que me enorgullece.

La espléndida armadura, la luz propia de Durandal y el cinto obsequiado por Áyax ya colocado alrededor de su brazo eran señal inequívoca de que no pensaba contenerse.

—Sería un verdadero insensato si confiase en este lugar para resguardarme de tus ataques. ¿Qué guerrero que apreciase su virtud creería que cualquier material en este bosque serviría para detener tu fuerza?

El barco de Rider y la arquitectura de Fuyuki eran testigos de esa verdad. Algo de lo que pronto también sería testigo ese profundo bosque.

—¡Clamo pues a los dioses que el regalo de Áyax sea suficiente para detener mi primer disparo!

El poder que detuvo la magnífica lanza del Príncipe de Troya debería poner a prueba su don contra la fuerza de un dios.

Héctor agarró con voluntad su espada; Filoctetes mantuvo su arco en alto y su vista afinada. Las dos bestias de la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial habían despertado.

Héctor lanzó su primera carga. Filoctetes disparó su primera flecha.

El arquero, mucho más rápido ahora, se adelantó en su ataque. El mismo viento producido por aquel disparo fue suficiente para arrancar los árboles de su raíz.

"Es rápido…".

Héctor detuvo sus pasos y, en un instante, dos capas del escudo se manifestaron entre él y el mortal ataque de Filoctetes.

El proyectil de Filoctetes no cedía en empuje, embistiendo sin descanso contra la estructura del Rho Aias. Héctor, que observaba cómo el escudo se deterioraba, se agachó para apartar su cabeza de la trayectoria de la flecha. Mientras el escudo absorbía el efecto de aquel potente viento, que sin duda debía ser alguna característica especial de las flechas de su enemigo, él sería capaz de cargar de nuevo, partiendo por la mitad a Filoctetes con su letal espada.

El escudo quebró en mil pedazos.

"¡Maldición… Este viento!".

Saber cometió su primer error táctico porque, en realidad, aquel viento no era ninguna característica especial, sino producto de la fuerza bruta con la que aquel disparo era lanzado. El viento, menos letal, fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder.

—¡Sé que puedes dar mucho más, Príncipe de Troya! ¡Concédeme el placer de que este no sea mi último disparo!

De aquel modo, Filoctetes no sólo intentó mantener alto su ego, sino también el de su enemigo. Un gesto que, en realidad, sólo era entendido por guerreros como ellos.

Ese error no era suficiente como para mermar la voluntad de un guerrero tan extraordinario como aquel Espíritu Heroico de la Espada. Una vez más, Héctor se lanzó a la carga.

"No podrás alcanzarme de ese modo, Príncipe Domador de Caballos".

Otro disparo igual de letal que el anterior fue lanzado directamente hacia la cabeza de Saber.

El Rho Aias fue manifestado una vez más, pero esta vez fueron tres de las seis capas que Saber podía dominar.

Saber acomodó su posición para lanzar un corte horizontal.

"Esta vez tú serás quien rememore su fuerza…".

La primera capa fue destruida con la misma facilidad que la anterior. Lo mismo ocurrió con la segunda. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, con una tercera fue suficiente para darle la oportunidad de intentar un mayor acercamiento.

Saber lanzó el tajo contra el proyectil frenado, rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciendo que parte de aquel viento torrencial llegase hasta Filoctetes. Un corte como ese podría haber partido en dos cualquier obstáculo que hubiese atacado en vida a los soldados de Troya.

El viento rozó la cara del sorprendido arquero, haciéndole bajar la guardia. Algo que Filoctetes no tuvo en cuenta era que, incluso con una fuerza semejante, no podría romper algo que por concepto era irrompible.

En un parpadeo, Saber consiguió llegar al cuerpo a cuerpo contra Archer. La luz de Durandal pareció brillar más en aquel momento, y llevada por la increíble determinación de su dueño, lanzó un corte mortal de arriba abajo contra su enemigo.

"Imposible…".

Filoctetes era un guerrero experimentado, y ninguna sorpresa en el campo de batalla le mantendría distraído el suficiente tiempo como para morir sin pelear. Lo que hasta ese momento había servido como cuerda para su arco, se había convertido en la herramienta con la bloquear el feroz ataque de Saber.

Aquella cuerda, en realidad, siempre había sido un trozo del cabello de Heracles trenzado para la ocasión. Aquel semidiós al que adoró toda su vida; aquel que ascendió hasta ser un dios completo.

Sólo algo como eso podía ser capaz de detener aquel golpe.

Archer lanzó un contraataque y, usando una flecha como estoque, dirigió un golpe mortal al punto débil de la armadura de Saber. Una debilidad que la misma historia le había revelado; el punto por donde la lanza de Aquiles penetró en su carne.

Pero Saber era incluso más conocedor de aquella debilidad, y con sus afinados reflejos se movió en el momento justo para evitar el golpe.

Saber, como una bestia salvaje, lanzó otro ataque hacia Archer, y una vez más fue bloqueado por el cabello de Heracles.

Incluso con un arma indestructible, como era Durandal, no sería suficiente para abatir ni un pedazo de aquel mítico ser.

Saber estaba dispuesto a seguir y seguir hasta lograr su objetivo, pero cuando fue a realizar su tercer golpe, un gesto de su letal enemigo le avisó del peligro inminente. Todo el tiempo que lucharon juntos, y el tiempo que habían luchado entre sí, hizo que Saber fuera más cauto con aquel rival.

Archer tensó con fuerza el arco, y cuando liberó aquel golpe, incluso sin haber cargado flecha alguna, fue suficiente para hacer que los dos salieran despedidos por los aires. Saber, alertado, consiguió saltar a tiempo para recibir el menor daño posible.

Archer, sin embargo, recibió aquel golpe con mayor brutalidad.

El yelmo de Hector fue lanzado a lo lejos debido a la poderosa presion revelando definitivamente su rostro y la sangre comenzó a derramarse por el cuerpo de ambos héroes. Pero eso no sería suficiente para que cayeran. Como Servants, la única manera de que desapareciesen sería destruyendo el núcleo espiritual.

—Es una pena que uno de los dos deba morir aquí. Esa entereza que demuestras es algo a lo que no dejaría de enfrentarme.

Archer había encontrado en Saber al enemigo perfecto, un reto verdaderamente apasionante. Pese a no tener deseo alguno para el Grial, sabía que si lo tuviera, sería que aquella batalla se prolongase.

—La muerte es una condición irrevocable en toda guerra. Admito que tu leyenda te hace justicia; sólo tú podías ser el heredero del ardiente poder del dios Heracles.

Héctor había enfrentado a muchos grandes guerreros, e incluso murió contra el más grande de aquella época. Sin embargo, contra Filoctetes sentía haber encontrado una rivalidad mucho más justa como lo que ambos son: la representación de los héroes.

Los dos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar hasta el último momento de aquel duelo.

Makoto Tohsaka regresó a aquel lugar por segunda vez, sabiendo que sería la última. Una cantidad considerable de energía mágica se extendía por el aire, y aunque su rival sería una vez más el antiguo Master de Rider, algo le decía que el combate sería totalmente diferente.

El sitio estaba totalmente desierto. Los vecinos habían empezado a realizar una mudanza preventiva, en vista de los acontecimientos que se dieron hace poco. Pese a la tranquilidad que le daba a Tohsaka ese hecho, decidió colocar una barrera mágica que pudiera insonorizar el interior.

Cuando se aseguró de la imposibilidad de interrupciones, comenzó su ascenso por las pequeñas subidas de las callejuelas, donde su verdadero enemigo le esperaba.

Al poco tiempo de caminar, se mostró ante él Maxwell Freedom, calmado y desprovisto de las extremidades robóticas de su primer duelo. Lo único que ahora llevaba era un par de guantes y algo de abrigo para el frío de Fuyuki.

Maxwell no tenía nada que decir, y por tanto Makoto nada que replicar. El que había sido Master de Rider había ido a la batalla para combatir desde lo más profundo de su ser; lo único que deseaba era que el poder se desplegara.

Maxwell extendió sus manos con las palmas abiertas en dirección a Makoto. Un círculo mágico hecho de fuego se desplegó ante él. Acto seguido, una enorme llamarada se expandió, consumiendo todo a su paso. Una llama convocada para extinguir la voluntad de Makoto Tohsaka.

— _¡Das Gewässer immergrün!_

Makoto Tohsaka lanzó una de sus joyas y, liberando su energía, la convirtió en una enorme barrera de agua que abarcaba la expansión de la llama. Fuego y agua colisionaron una vez más.

"Ese fuego…".

Algo inesperado se presentó ante los ojos de Tohsaka. El fuego de aquel hechizo no era algo normal, sino la verdad tras el corazón de su enemigo; una llama que se hacía más fuerte con cada victoria, y que extendía su poder consumiendo la energía mágica que enfrentaba. Algo como eso no podría ser contrarrestado con taumaturgia.

Eternal Flame. Ese era el Origen de Maxwell Freedom.

— _¡Est Ist Grob, Est Ist Klein, Vox Gott Es Atlas!_

Los circuitos mágicos de Makoto se activaron, reforzando sus capacidades físicas. Retrocediendo con un enorme salto, buscó poner distancia contra aquel infierno.

Las llamas, deseosas de seguir consumiendo energía, fueron devorando el rastro mágico que había dejado Tohsaka con su hechizo.

— _Eiland._

Una joya más fue lanzada al intenso fuego, pero esta vez con el único propósito de llevar su furia lejos de Makoto.

Las flamas, degustándose con aquella energía mágica, detuvieron su feroz avance.

Maxwell, pese a estar físicamente mermado, tenía una voluntad férrea, y bordeando su propio fuego, buscó encararse nuevamente contra el Señor de Fuyuki.

Makoto no podía detener aquellas llamas, y Maxwell no podía mantenerlas por mucho tiempo más; por eso, lo único que se sobrepondría a aquella circunstancia era un duelo de puro talento.

Tohsaka tomó en ambas manos unas cuantas joyas. Había decidido cuál sería su jugada.

Maxwell dibujó dos círculos algo más pequeños que la vez anterior. Tuvo claro cómo debía ejecutar aquel que debería ser su último ataque.

Como la primera vez, la iniciativa fue de Maxwell, liberando el fuego de uno de sus círculos mágicos.

— _¡Zwei Länder; Zwei Himmel!_

Makoto Tohsaka lanzó las joyas que sostenía en sus manos.

En esta ocasión, las joyas no se destruyeron por la energía liberada, sino que comenzaron a modificar su forma sólida, entrelazándose entre sí. En un instante, las figuras de unas telas de araña mágicas fueron construidas a derecha e izquierda. Makoto sabía que no podía detener el fuego; sin embargo, de aquel modo podría desviar su trayectoria y crear una apertura para su verdadero ataque.

La habilidad que Makoto demostró era algo que sólo un genio podría alcanzar.

El fuego se dividió en dos, y fue atraído como una mosca a las telas de araña. Con la misma velocidad de siempre, empezó a devorar la energía que contenían, pero esta vez tardó lo bastante como para que Tohsaka llevara a cabo su plan.

La imagen que creó aquel espectáculo congeló por un momento el movimiento de ambos contrincantes.

El fuego, como imbuido por la voluntad de su portador, pareció mostrarse como un par de alas centelleantes y gigantescas. Las alas de libertad que provenían del mismísimo Maxwell.

Cuando Maxwell fue él mismo, más que nunca, su verdadero fuego se esparció sobre el mundo.

"Así que ese es tu verdadero yo…".

Tohsaka sintió una cierta admiración por el único que había sido capaz de luchar contra él siendo verdaderamente valiente, sin tapujos de ninguna clase.

— _Flügel Von Icarus._

Makoto aprovechó la apertura y lanzó una última joya, que esta vez no tomó forma física, sino que se hizo una con el viento del lugar.

Maxwell intentó aprovechar aquella misma apertura activando el segundo círculo mágico, pero fue frenado antes por la energía que sentía en su interior.

Las joyas volvieron a su estado normal, y la energía almacenada llenó el cerebro de Maxwell de una gran cantidad de agua, acabando con su vida del modo más rápido posible.

Pese a eso, Maxwell tuvo fuerzas para esbozar una última sonrisa, porque sabía que, en el fondo, era libre. Sabía que el lugar al que iría no tendría fronteras, y que allí, sus retos jamás iban a acabarse. Allí le esperarían sus camaradas, e incluso el mismo Barbanegra.

Un lugar donde podría cumplir su aventura soñada.

Makoto se mantuvo firme ante aquella escena, despidiendo con honor a su mejor rival.

Cuando observó las llamas, que consumían ahora el cuerpo de Maxwell, se percató de algo extraño. El fuego no parecía oscilar con el viento en aquel momento, sino que se inclinaba hacia el bosque que bordeaba la ciudad.

Entendió que si eso era así, era porque una gran energía mantenía viva el hambre de las llamas.

—Debo dirigirme ahora mismo hacia el bosque. Allí debe estar librándose la última batalla…

Poniendo sus pensamientos en palabras, Tohsaka partió a toda velocidad hacia el escenario final de la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Capítulo 18. Parte 4.

El bosque de los Einzbern estaba más gélido y desolado que nunca. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quizá nunca lo abandonó? Aria, pese a las preguntas que se le presentaban, sólo podía seguir y seguir caminando entre la gran ventisca.

El viento helado llevó consigo misteriosos y tenebrosos susurros, mientras Aria, envuelta por aquellas voces, aceleraba su paso para llegar al castillo, donde creía que estaba su única salvación.

—Es nuestro hogar…

A cada paso, los susurros se volvían más claros.

—Hermano… ¡¿Dónde estás!? ¡Sálvame!

Sola, en aquella pesadilla interminable, usaba todo el aliento que le quedaba para llamar a su hermano. Él vendría al rescate, como siempre hacía.

—Podemos ser felices, sin importar qué haya más allá…

Aquella voz, que no lograba identificar, seguía atormentando su mente. La alcanzaba en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento; parecía ser parte de aquel paisaje.

Cuando Aria llegó al sitio donde debería estar el castillo, sólo pudo encontrar un lago terrible, de pura oscuridad.

—¿Eso es… el Santo Grial?

Aria halló el sentido de aquella pesadilla. Su cuerpo estaba siendo destruido, y pronto dejaría de existir para pasar a ser parte de ese vacío.

Con su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza, observó cómo de los árboles surgían manos fantasmales, manos tan frías como la muerte. Empezaron a apresarla.

—¡No! ¡Por favor!

En esa situación, lo único que podía hacer era gritar en vano.

Una mugre negra comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo, y sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ya sea por su última voluntad, o por la crueldad del destino, consiguió despertar.

—Esto es para nosotros, hermana. Esto es para poder seguir siendo tan felices como antes. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Déjame salvarte…

Gerade, con un rostro que jamás le había visto, deformado por una arraigada locura, estaba estrangulándola con sus propias manos. Mientras lo hacía, parte de la energía mágica que había estado acumulando como Copa del Grial estaba siendo absorbida.

—Hermano… Por qué…

Esas palabras escaparon torpemente de su boca. Si pudiera entender el porqué, podría luchar contra aquel dolor. No hubo respuesta. Con la mirada fija en el hombre que un día le mostró todo su cariño y comprensión, vio cómo el profundo ojo negro de Gerade, uno de los últimos retazos de su vida pasada, dejó escapar las lágrimas.

Ella, a su vez, lloró al ver la escena. Lloró con la mayor amargura que una persona pudiera sentir.

—Intentaron separarnos. Así son los hombres fuera de nuestro bosque. Así son…

A diferencia de su antiguo yo, el ojo rojo de Gerade miraba sin contemplaciones a Ariasviel. El nuevo Gerade estaba a punto de tomar el control totalmente y de cumplir el sueño de los Einzbern.

Los ojos de Aria se cerraron para siempre.

El cuerpo, ya inerte, comenzó a arder, dejando paso a la Copa del Grial que escondía en su interior.

La máquina omnipotente de los deseos se había mostrado, tras muchos sacrificios de los Magos del Norte. El Heaven's Feel parecía ser, por fin, una realidad para los Einzbern.

—Estamos cerca, Abuelo… ¿Puedes notarlo? Pronto, muy pronto, la Copa estará a rebosar, y nuestros deseos se harán realidad…

Gerade miró fijamente su mano, donde ahora estaban los Sellos de Comando que dominaban a Archer. Sólo quedaba destruir sus dos últimos obstáculos, los Espíritus Heroicos de la Espada y del Arco.

Héctor esquivó, una vez más, la acometida de Filoctetes. Pero algo le inquietó. Estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

—Si esto sigue así, no habrá mérito en mi victoria. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tu maldición te está debilitando? Ya sabes que mi deseo es vencerte al máximo de tus capacidades. Si es necesario, esperaré.

Héctor notaba que sus ofensivas eran cada vez más efectivas, pero no era parte de su habilidad, y eso era algo que su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Filoctetes había estado distraído en las últimas acciones de la batalla, como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar.

—Disculpa esta actitud, Príncipe. Se trata de mi Master… Algo malo sucede con ella…

Filoctetes había sentido que Aria corría peligro. Sin embargo, haber detenido bruscamente la lucha habría supuesto su derrota. Era tal la motivación que le movía en aquel combate, que incluso con su mente distraída, su cuerpo no paraba de buscar la gloriosa victoria.

—Algo así no puede manchar nuestro duelo. Acepta mi ayuda. Juntos, destruiremos lo que sea que se interponga en nuestro combate a muerte.

Todos aquellos dispuestos a deshonrar una batalla, eran enemigos de Héctor de Troya.

—Te doy las gracias una vez más, hijo de Príamo. Te prometo que esta será la última barrera que deberemos sobrepasar para acabar con nuestra anhelada contienda.

Filoctetes sentía también vergüenza por aquellos que sólo existían para poner obstáculos en su batalla. Aunque no era su culpa, sabía que, cuando se reanudara el combate, debería luchar con más fiereza para compensar el ego de Héctor y el suyo propio.

—Vayamos entonces a…

Cuando Héctor desvió su mirada para encarar el camino que debería tomar junto a Filoctetes, el viento agitándose le avisó de un inminente peligro que hizo que diera un salto a un lado.

La flecha de Filoctetes exterminó todo a su paso, dejando una cicatriz más en el cuerpo del Príncipe de Troya.

—Filoctetes…

Héctor no pudo ocultar la decepción que sacudía su corazón tras ese ataque cobarde que había realizado el único al que creía digno de toda la Guerra.

—Tus ojos… ¿Qué te han hecho?...

Cuando encaró de nuevo a su enemigo, Héctor descubrió que Archer no actuaba por voluntad propia, sino bajo el yugo de la autoridad máxima de la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Los Sellos de Comando.

—No… no puedo detenerlo… Ese traidor…

Archer volvió a sentir la traición y el odio recorriendo su cuerpo. Aquel cobarde se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero contra el poder de aquella orden no podía hacer nada. Aunque deseaba la victoria, conseguirla de ese modo era una humillación.

—Te juro por mi espada, gran Espíritu Heroico del Arco, que no dejaré que la traición te condene por más tiempo. Este será el último golpe.

Héctor entendió como suya la deshonra que en ese momento se trenzaba en el corazón de Archer, como una vil serpiente. No pensaba permitirlo.

—Un último golpe… Sí, yo también lo deseo así. Ha llegado el momento de que nuestras leyendas se midan. Sea cual sea el final, no dejaré que este arco sirva a alguien tan indigno.

Un movimiento que decidiría la batalla. Eso es lo que quedaba de la gran lucha entre Saber y Archer.

De ambos extremos del arco, surgieron unas pequeñas flamas, y poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta que se unieron, dejando el arma completamente envuelta en llamas. Saber no había visto un fuego tan radiante en ninguna parte.

"Filoctetes de Melibea, tú has sido el más valiente entre todos los hombres de Grecia, y porque ya no estaré, tuyos serán mi arco y mis flechas. Harán de ti el mayor héroe de la tierra, y te aseguro, guerrero, que el fuego que has prendido jamás dejará de arder si así lo deseas".

Y con aquella llama que volvía a brillar cuando lo deseaba, llegaron las últimas palabras que Heracles le dejó en vida.

La Pira de Heracles.

El más poderoso Noble Phantasm que poseía Filoctetes, el fuego que nace del ascenso al Olimpo, capaz de destruir cualquier objetivo, aunque éste fuese un dios. Un poder que renace del último pedazo intacto de Heracles.

—¡Aquí está mi último golpe, Héctor!

La voluntad de Filoctetes le dio forma a aquel fuego, convirtiéndolo en un proyectil que aseguraría la muerte de cualquier contrincante.

Con el rugido de un relámpago, el fuego se abalanzó sobre el valiente Príncipe de Troya.

—¡Rho Aias!

Alzando la voz al cielo, las seis capas del escudo que consiguió destruir en vida se manifestaron para protegerle.

Ambos misterios de la Antigüedad colisionaron, y eso fue suficiente para que tres de las seis capaz desaparecieran al instante.

Contra la brutalidad del ascenso de un dios, ese poder no sería suficiente.

—¡Aaaah!

Héctor comenzó a drenar toda su energía para reforzar hasta el último segundo la defensa de las capas restantes. Usando algo que por sí mismo podía destruirle, Héctor demostró, una vez más, ser uno de los más extraordinarios héroes.

El fuego consumió todo a su alrededor. En ese momento, escudo y llamas se dispersaron.

De entre la destrucción surgió una vez más el Espíritu Heroico de la Espada.

—¡Filoctetes!

Con un grito de guerra que resonó por todo el bosque, Héctor de Troya cargó con su espada, listo para dar el último golpe. Había drenado su energía hasta el límite, pero eso no iba a impedir que su carga se detuviese. Podría seguir luchando incluso cuando la muerte le susurrara al oído.

Le ordenaron vencer, y deseaba vencer. Ese deseo era una fuerza que les permitía a los mayores héroes sobreponerse cuando todo estaba perdido.

La brillante Durandal no perdió su luz ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando atravesó el pecho del indefenso Espíritu Heroico del Arco.

—Debo admitir que, incluso en esta situación, me siento verdaderamente satisfecho… porque la muerte no era ya algo ajeno a nosotros, y obtenerla de tu espada era el único modo en que estaba dispuesto a aceptarla otra vez…

Filoctetes sintió que, realmente, él había decidido que Héctor fuese su último rival, que luchó con todas sus fuerzas y que no se rindió en ningún instante. Agradecido por ello, supo que la Guerra por el Santo Grial había colmado sus expectativas.

—No serás el único en tener la gloria que la muerte da cuando sucede como uno desea… Yo también acepto que hayas sido tú, Filoctetes, el digno rival que causara mi muerte. Esta Guerra nos ha dado una existencia efímera, pero que siempre recordaré…

En el hombro de Héctor, una llama ardía lentamente, como dejando tiempo a aquel noble rival para que dijera sus últimas palabras, antes de consumirle.

Filoctetes se marchó con el viento, y Héctor fue finalmente consumido por las llamas. El tintineo de Durandal cayendo al suelo, fue lo último que se pudo escuchar en el lugar. Pasaron unos segundos, y su desaparición cerró las estancias de los dos Servants en este mundo.

Capítulo 18. Parte 5.

—Finalmente lo ha entendido. Será uno de los nuestros. Juntos, construiremos el reino que nos han negado.

Aquella voz detuvo los pasos del Ejecutor. Había llegado el momento por el que había estado viviendo todo este tiempo.

Desde los árboles y desde el mismo suelo surgieron centenares de espíritus. Todas eran almas que se habían rendido ante la palabra de Apolión, buscando un lugar para escapar de sus propios actos.

Entre todos ellos, apareció la figura del que creían su salvador.

—Tu salvación está aquí. He guardado un lugar para ti desde el principio, pese a que ese Dios te tuviese apresado con sus falsas enseñanzas. ¿Sientes ya el poder de la libertad?

Apolión sentía cómo la última alma que debía liberar estaba frente a él, dispuesta a abrazar la verdad. El hijo de aquel pobre hombre que fue destruido por una mentira que sólo consiguió cegarle. Apolión fue, sin duda, el único en encontrar la verdad en aquel templo ancestral. Había decidido seguir con el camino correcto.

David se mostraba totalmente impasible ante las palabras del Destructor; en silencio, sentía como si aquel ser realmente no pudiese penetrar en su mente.

—Sé que cuando la verdad llega tan repentinamente, puede hasta enmudecer. Pero no te preocupes. Yo no soy como ese estúpido Rey de los Cielos; por el contrario, dejo que mis hermanos entiendan sin dolor.

Apolión aún veía la duda estrangulando profundamente la libertad de aquel hombre. Su mirada era, a su juicio, la misma que la de aquellos que quedan paralizados por la ponzoña de mentiras.

—Hijo mío, estoy aquí. He estado esperándote, deseando que no fuese tarde para ti. Me preocupó por mucho tiempo que la mentira te cegase, igual que a mí, pero he descubierto que no hay nada que temer. Ven, y entiende la maravillosa revelación que te espera.

Entre todos aquellos rostros sin nombre, surgió uno que destacó como el alma de su padre. Invidente por lo que ocurrió hacía mucho tiempo, parecía seguir buscándole como el resto de noches, con la misma calidez.

Pero, esta vez, el profundo engaño de Apolión le movía.

—Ven, hijo…

El espíritu de su pasado abrió sus manos para estrecharlo como no había podido hacer desde lejanos tiempos, pero David, habiendo enterrado ya todas las mentiras que había creído hasta entonces, vio la realidad de aquel gesto y lo atravesó con Llaves Negras.

El alma de su padre no emitió ningún sonido, y desapareció quedamente.

—Tú… Tú y tu Dios, ¿cómo os atrevéis a destruir sin contemplaciones el alma de alguien que sólo quiere libertad? No fue suficiente con cegarle, sino que, además, hace que su propio y amado hijo lo mate… ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! ¿Sólo sois capaces de entender la muerte? ¡Así sea; todos nosotros os mostraremos las cosas del único modo que comprendéis!

La rabia de Apolión comenzó a florecer cuando entendió que aquella mirada no era la de alguien desbordado por una nueva verdad, sino la de alguien con una voluntad que no podía alcanzar.

Las Llaves Negras se mantuvieron materializadas, listas para la batalla.

Los espíritus, movidos por los hilos de odio que surgían del alma de su salvador, se abalanzaron para extinguir la vida del Ejecutor.

Los más débiles de ellos desaparecieron, simplemente, con estar cerca de David. Los otros fueron, uno a uno, cortados o atravesados por las armas de la Iglesia.

En un parpadeo, Apolión apareció frente al Ejecutor, lanzando un contundente puñetazo a su estómago.

—¡!

El sentido extraordinario de David reaccionó, cruzando sus Llaves Negras en el punto donde el golpe del enemigo se dirigía. De ese modo, al cortar el brazo de su rival, que no tenía margen para detenerse, conseguiría evitar el golpe. Si Apolión perdía el brazo antes de llegar a su estómago, no podría impactarle.

—Es inútil.

Pese a aquellos cortes, capaces de partir en pedazos una roca, el puño siguió con su potencia intacta. El poderoso impacto lanzó a David unos metros hacia atrás.

Apolión no podía ser tratado como un humano más. Su fuerza, su velocidad y su resistencia hacía tiempo que dejaron de ser naturales.

Aunque el poder de reacción de David era suficiente para adaptar su defensa, el hecho de que todos esos espíritus estuvieran rondando era lo bastante malo como para impedirle centrar su atención en el verdadero peligro. Si no destruía a esos espíritus antes, no tendría opción de evitar ni un golpe.

David cargó hacia Apolión, que le esperaba completamente seguro de su victoria. Con un movimiento ágil, lanzó todas las Llaves Negras, excepto una, hacia los estáticos espectros que sólo parecían tener su propia autonomía cuando su señor así lo decidía.

—¡Sólo quedamos tú y yo, Destructor!

David se detuvo. Apolión avanzó.

Bajo las mangas del Destructor, empezó a formarse el contorno de lo que parecían unas cuchillas. El material era idéntico al barro corrupto de su cuerpo. Lanzándolas al estilo de las Llaves Negras, zumbaron a gran velocidad por los costados de David, que esta vez centró toda su atención en esquivar el ataque, lográndolo con relativa facilidad.

Retrocediendo para volver a ganar distancia, sintió que una oscura presencia atravesaba su pierna. David se percató de que, de la pierna de su enemigo, había surgido otra cuchilla igual, que había sido lanzada velozmente. Gracias a ese ataque sorpresa, había logrado alcanzarle.

El Fruto del Albedrío.

La poderosa arma conceptual creada por Apolión con un trozo de la costilla de Adán. Un poder que simbolizaba su cruzada contra Dios, y que le otorgaba la capacidad de modificar su cuerpo instantáneamente, más allá de la imagen y las limitaciones con las que Dios creó al primero de los hombres.

Si David quería hacer frente al abismo que existía entre sus capacidades físicas, debía posicionar su defensa como si se tratase de un enfrentamiento contra diversos enemigos.

—No puedo abrir tus ojos, porque incluso ahora tu mente y tu cuerpo están cubiertos de una maldición que ni todos mis esfuerzos podrían sanar. La única manera que queda es destruirte y tomar tu alma.

Aunque una parte de su cuerpo había atravesado nuevamente la carne del Ejecutor, su corrupción no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto. Quizá ese maldito Lancer tuviera algo que ver.

Apolión, dispuesto finalmente a acabar con la vida de David, modificó su brazo derecho para convertirlo en una portentosa estructura afilada. Decenas… No, cientos de cuchillas hicieron acto de presencia en un instante.

Con más velocidad que las veces anteriores, Apolión recortó distancias para, con un último gesto, atravesar por completo la cabeza de su enemigo.

Cada fracción de segundo quedó grabada en la mente del Ejecutor, que movió su cabeza y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha antes de que nada de aquello sucediese.

David lanzó entonces un codazo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su rival tuviese de nuevo la iniciativa del segundo ataque. El daño físico que le haría sería nulo, pero al menos le valdría para posicionarse de una manera en que no peligrara su vida.

El rostro de Apolión se transformó más rápido que antes; una hilera de pinchos se materializó, esperando el golpe de David.

—¡Aaaaah!

En aquel ataque, David pretendía volcar toda su alma. Lejos de detenerse, aulló con más energía para golpear.

Entonces, tres de los Sellos de Comando que había recibido del padre Risei brillaron como un verdadero milagro, otorgándole al brazo del Ejecutor el poder suficiente como para rivalizar contra el cuerpo superior de Apolión.

La hilera de pinchos sólo pudo crear pequeñas hendeduras en el brazo del Ejecutor que, aprovechando la sorpresa de su rival, extendió su brazo en un perfecto ángulo horizontal, haciendo que la cabeza de éste estallara.

Aquel golpe tenía el poder suficiente como para destruir no sólo la cabeza, sino parte del tronco. Sin embargo, eso también conllevó una terrible consecuencia para el Ejecutor. La energía que se liberó en el interior de su brazo comenzó a hacer que su carne y sus huesos sufrieran las consecuencias como si se hubiesen enfrentado a la explosión de una granada, dejando así su brazo inutilizado de manera irreversible.

El dolor de aquello se extendía por su cuerpo como si todo él hubiese explotado de la misma manera. Pese a ese dolor, estaba completamente cuerdo frente al cadáver de su eterno enemigo. Como agente de la Iglesia, se había enfrentado tantas veces a ello que, finalmente, había logrado que momentos así no se interpusieran en su misión.

Algo comenzó a preocuparle, más allá de sentirse victorioso. ¿Lo que sentía ahora se trataba de esa sensación propia de quienes han finalizado su camino en la vida?

Del cuerpo maltrecho de Apolión, apareció un brazo gigantesco que intentó agarrar al desprevenido Ejecutor. David agradeció haber entendido a tiempo que aquel sentimiento era, en realidad, el estado de alerta que había estado perfeccionando tras tantas batallas, pudiendo saltar justo a tiempo para evitar su final.

—No puede ser…

David, atónito ante aquella pesadilla, observó cómo su terrible enemigo resurgía de sus cenizas. El cuerpo que tanto le había costado destruir se rehacía.

El hecho de que David sacrificara su brazo había sido una hazaña inútil. No tenía suficiente poder para volver a vencer a Apolión por sí mismo, e incluso dispuesto a hacer algo similar inmolando su cuerpo, no era posible. El brazo que había perdido no era otro que el que portaba todos los Sellos de Comando que, por tanto, se desvanecieron para siempre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Apolión. La mirada que le echó a su desdichada víctima no era otra que la de un dios observando a sus siempre infelices súbditos.

—Lo entien…

"Somos legión. Somos abismo".

Las palabras de Apolión fueron ahogadas por las voces que le acechaban desde su interior, desgarrándolo, enloqueciéndolo.

"Destrucción. Caos".

David no apartó ni por un instante la mirada de su enemigo, aunque éste sólo estuviese retorciéndose.

Lo que al principio era solamente algo perdido en la parte más interna del alma de Apolión, comenzó a rasgar la superficie, deformándole de manera grotesca.

Su cuerpo se tornó en una masa sin forma, que dio paso a unos rostros demoníacos. Aquellos seres formaban verdaderamente el nombre de Apolión; criaturas que tomaron el abismo interior de su huésped como refugio para, algún día, salir a la luz. Hacía miles de años que no veían esa luz, y ahora que su cascarón había sido resquebrajado, era el momento para salir y devorar los miedos de los infames mortales.

—En el abismo está el hogar. En el nacimiento está el abismo. La oscuridad, sin importar dónde se mire, está. Allí estamos.

Con una voz que hacía tiempo que nadie oía, y que con su mera escucha podría debilitar al más gallardo, comenzaron a tantear a su primera presa. El primero de los pecadores de los que se alimentarían.

De sus bocas surgieron las plagas pútridas que nacían de los cuerpos muertos que un día, hace mucho tiempo, fueron sacrificios que tomaron sin escrúpulos.

El cielo estrellado se eclipsó ante David. Los insectos revoloteaban de un modo enloquecedor. El Ejecutor, siendo consciente de que no debía marchar, fue tomado por las sombras.

Viajaron sin piedad por los huecos de su alma, en busca del pecado con el que se alimentarían hasta saciarse. Era un manjar asegurado pues, desde el principio, toda persona nace del pecado.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Dinos, dónde escondes tu pecado!.

Pero aquel hombre no era cualquiera. En su cuerpo, el pecado ni siquiera era un recuerdo. El sacrificio de Lancer le había dado un cuerpo libre de mal, un cuerpo puro que no podía ser corrompido.

Su espíritu, a diferencia de su forma terrenal, superaba a aquellos seres.

—¡Cantad a Dios con alegría! ¡Lanzad gritos en su honor! ¡En labios de gente sincera, las alabanzas suenan como música celestial!

Aquellas palabras que tanto temían comenzaron a destrozar su cuerpo como las garras del León de Dios.

Con ese fervoroso cántico, las plagas fueron erradicadas para toda la eternidad.

—¡Danos tu nombre, maldito! ¡Desvela tu verdadera identidad, vasallo de Di…

La última Llave Negra de David atravesó la boca de una de las criaturas, acallando a su vez a todas las demás, antes de que pudieran nombrar a Dios en vano.

¿Quién era ese mortal a quien no podían consumir? ¿Quién era aquel hombre que podía alcanzarlos con tan sólo proponérselo?

—¿¡Acaso yo no odio a los que te odian y aborrezco a los que te desprecian!? Sondéame, Dios, y juzga si estoy en el camino verdadero. ¡Haz morir a los malvados y aparta de mí a las bestias sanguinarias!

La voz de la sentencia resonó una vez más, y las criaturas del abismo vieron en ellas la espada de Uriel, el guardián de las puertas del abismo. Una llama púrpura apareció, helándolos.

—¡Noooo! ¡Detente! ¡No más destrucción, no más abismo!

Desesperados, renegaban de sí mismos en busca de la misericordia que ellos nunca hubieran mostrado a otros seres.

La sangre derramada en la estola de David comenzó a desprenderse y a tejer una forma majestuosa en el aire. Gracias a su poderosa fe, la auténtica definición de sentencia se aproximaba.

El León Alado desplegó su mirada sobre la esencia de Apolión.

Su rugido se alzó por el universo, haciendo que todo ser vivo se estremeciera. Con avidez, se lanzó sobre aquella tóxica criatura, devorando cada pedazo de su carne en busca de justicia.

Toda la fuerza y la voluntad de las que David hacía gala se marcharon de su cuerpo. De rodillas, en total silencio, se dijo a sí mismo que todo había acabado.

Todo lo que un día le movió había sido extinguido junto a los restos de aquel ser, acabando así su camino.

¿Era aquella su salvación? Sin duda, lo era. Pero eso le abocaba a otro nuevo dilema.

¿Qué debía hacer con ella? ¿Lo que había visto era algo que debía ser contado, o por el contrario debería quedar para siempre, guardado, entre los recovecos de su memoria?

Esa solución sólo podría hallarla en sí mismo.

David, testigo de la justicia, desapareció de aquel bosque bajo las mismas estrellas que serían las únicas en ver su nuevo camino.

Capítulo 18. Parte 6.

El ritual fue completado y el Grial, tomando sus últimos sacrificios, comenzó a desbordarse con el poder que le otorgaba las almas de los Espíritus Heroicos. Gerade Von Einzbern había acabado con la desdicha de los Magos del Norte. Siglos perdidos, derrotas pronunciadas, y al final todo ello había merecido la pena. Uno de los suyos tenía al alcance la Tercera Magia.

El flujo, rojo como la sangre, emanó de la Copa, vertiéndose sobre su brazo, penetrando su piel y sus huesos, y abrumándolo con una cantidad de energía que ningún mago podría ni siquiera soñar tener en vida.

—Al final, he aquí nuestro propósito. Frente a nosotros está nuestro deseo; sólo tenemos que pedirlo.

Fue su boca la que se movió, y su voz la que pronunció las palabras, pero no fue su existencia la que hizo que salieran de su interior. Desde dentro de Gerade, algo se movía subrepticiamente, buscando la libertad.

El brazo artificial con el que Acht le había dado su aceptación para ser uno más de ellos, cobró vida por sí solo. Su mano se posó sobre su ojo izquierdo, uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de esa vieja vida que no podía evitar despreciar, a pesar de no tener conocimiento de ella.

—Arrogancia, mentira, rencor, envidia, asesinato, traición, gula, codicia…

Esas palabras empezaron, como un torrente incontrolable de agua, a borbotear en su mente, y sintió que él era el único que podía ver esas cosas, cuando tuvo que abandonar el puro y blanco bosque de los Einzbern. Esas verdades había podido alcanzarlas, a su juicio, por haber renacido gracias a sus benefactores, los Magos del Norte.

—¿Qué se puede hacer cuando es el alma la que es envenenada?

De nuevo, de algún lugar recóndito de su ser, surgió la pregunta.

—La única opción es…

Sus palabras se ahogaron violentamente por el dolor que provenía de su ojo brutalmente arrancado. Una fuerza diabólica, más ajena de lo que creía, estaba actuando a través de él. Su cuerpo había sido tomado por algo que ya jamás le dejaría escapar. Sin necesidad ya de ocultar su crueldad, el titiritero abrió la palma de Gerade, dejándole ser testigo de cómo el último pedazo de su vieja existencia lo miraba, acusador.

—¡Aaaaah!

Aquel alarido no fue proferido por el dolor físico, sino por la punzante desesperación que torturaba todos sus sentidos. Su cuerpo fue bruscamente arrodillado, mientras el suelo se inundaba con parsimonia del fruto de la Copa del Cielo.

Llevado por un impulso que, una vez más, no reconocía, aplastó el ojo que sostenía en su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco, los líquidos que le rodeaban, que se habían tornado fangosos y oscuros en vez de rojos y deslumbrantes, comenzaron a abrirse un camino a través de su ya maltrecho cuerpo, devorando cada órgano interno como si se tratase de la bestia más hambrienta que hubiera podido imaginar.

Mientras caía, tuvo tiempo de echar un último vistazo a la Copa del Grial. Pese a la podredumbre que expulsaba, el artefacto seguía completamente brillante. Esa visión le dio fuerzas, haciéndole creer que si alargaba su mano, podría alcanzar la salvación. En su mente, sin embargo, no podía evitar maldecir a todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, que le habían llevado a una situación tan deplorable. Había hecho cosas terribles, como traicionar a su propia hermana, por el bien de los Magos del Norte. Y, no obstante, lo único que había obtenido era una tortura sin igual. ¿Tan vacía y horrible había sido la vida que no recordaba, que le tuvo que llevar a encontrarse con los Einzbern y, por tanto, con un destino tan aciago? ¿Qué si no odio era lo que podía sentir en sus últimos momentos ante tan horrorosa revelación?

A poco menos de un centímetro de poder tocar el milagro, su cuerpo cedió ante aquella implacable masa de energía, y estalló como si fuese simple gelatina.

El líquido oscuro comenzó a expandirse más y más, convirtiéndolo en un río imparable que destruiría todo a su paso.

—Yo, Angra Mainyu, acepto tu deseo.

Aquella voz resonó como si procediese del mismísimo Infierno.

Los Sellos de Comando de Makoto Tohsaka se habían desvanecido como señal inequívoca de la derrota de Saber, aunque eso no fue suficiente para detener su avance. Makoto sabía que si Saber había desaparecido, no lo había hecho solo, y eso significaba que el ritual había sido completado. Dado que, casi con toda seguridad, los Einzbern seguían en pie, eso convertía la última batalla en un duelo entre magos.

Sin rodeos y totalmente concentrado, aceleró su marcha hacia el bosque, en el cual no se había adentrado aún. Si no se daba prisa, el Grial, su único camino hacia el Origen, sería tomado por manos menos dignas.

Una sacudida que podría haber sido imperceptible para muchos, no pasó desapercibida para Makoto. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerse.

A lo lejos, pudo observar cómo una extraña y oscura ola descendía frenéticamente por la pequeña colina que llevaba hacia el bosque. Cada cosa que era destruida por su abominable poder, le daba más y más energía, aumentando su velocidad.

La energía mágica que podía sentir era colosal. No era algo que ningún mago normal pudiese liberar por sí mismo. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ninguno de los participantes de aquella Guerra por el Santo Grial podría haberlo hecho.

—Malditos… Cómo os atrevéis…

Tal poder era sólo viable mediante el Santo Grial, pero era imposible, a su juicio, que tomase esa forma por sí solo. No había ninguna duda. Esa masacre estaba produciéndose por un retorcido deseo.

Desviados de la verdad tras el ritual, resentidos y desquiciados, los Einzbern habían tenido la crueldad suficiente como para desear tal destrucción. El avance de la masa de energía parecía implacable, y se dirigiría hacia la ciudad para acabar con miles de inocentes.

—Esos desgraciados me han puesto en una tesitura complicada. Con esto, se han asegurado que la familia Tohsaka reciba daños irreparables. Pero, si no hago nada, las futuras generaciones de mi familia ya no tendrán lugar que proteger ni servir. No puedo permitirlo…

Lamentándose mientras miraba al cielo, Tohsaka sacó de un compartimento especial en su ropa unas cuantas joyas, que mantenía a buen recaudo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eran suficientes para perpetrar taumaturgia a gran escala, como si se tratase de un Gran Ritual. A pesar de eso, no serían suficientes para acabar con la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos.

Con las consecuencias en mente, Makoto Tohsaka, Señor de la ciudad de Fuyuki, se dispuso a dar todo de sí para que prevaleciese la justicia.

Epílogo.

Minutos después.

Incluso cuando recibió la noticia de que los accidentes cerca de su residencia le obligaban a abandonar su hogar, no se sintió triste. Porque, para el joven Evelio, las vistas que podía alcanzar desde el apartamento de los señores Umirai eran irremplazables. Si se pudiera alegrar de alguna de las amistades de sus padres, sin duda sería de esa.

Los señores Umirai no tenían hijos, y ya eran demasiado viejos para tenerlos. Nunca ponían ninguna excusa para que Evelio y su familia no los visitaran, ni para que el pequeño no se quedase a dormir en su casa. Los padres del joven eran extranjeros, pero siempre habían sentido que eran como de la familia. Gracias a los Umirai, el pequeño consiguió aprender japonés rápidamente, y era ciudadano de Japón a todos los efectos.

Aquella noche, como las demás que había pasado allí, Evelio dejó el descanso para más tarde y se quedó atontado, junto a la ventana, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Observaba la hermosa ciudad y las brillantes estrellas que cubrían el cielo. Era como ver a dos seres angelicales, batiéndose en duelo para determinar quién podría iluminar más. Siempre que le reñían por quedarse hasta tan tarde, se excusaba diciendo que aquellas vistas sólo podían presagiar algo grande, y que no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que eso se hiciera realidad tan pronto.

Lo primero que vio fue un gran haz de luz azulado, que disipó parte de la noche sobre aquel lugar, como si una estrella, de color azul y más brillante que las demás, hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

Asombrado, se apoyó contra el cristal como si quisiese quedarse pegado allí para que nadie lo apartase. Acostumbrado a distinguir desde allí arriba cada parte de la ciudad, se percató de que todo ese espectáculo estaba sucediendo cerca de donde tenía su verdadera residencia.

Tan rápido como la luz azulada nació en el cielo, murió, dejando sobre aquel lugar una ventisca, una poderosa tormenta de nieve y hielo.

¿Qué había provocado semejante fenómeno? ¿Cómo era posible que la tormenta se desarrollase en un único punto? Era algo realmente mágico, algo que no hacía más que despertar la curiosidad del inocente corazón del muchacho. Su pecho se llenó de la inquietud que tendría un detective, ansioso por descubrir la verdad tras aquello.

Aquella tempestad parecía mucho más duradera de lo que cabría esperar. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse por el cansancio. Evelio se rindió, dando un último vistazo y deseando que aquel espectáculo le esperase al amanecer.

—Cerrad la ventana, por favor…

Evelio suplicaba que alguien le liberase de aquel torrente de luz solar; estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo él mismo.

—Cerradla… cerrad… ¡Espera!

En un instante, las vivencias de la noche anterior le despertaron bruscamente. La tormenta había desaparecido, dejando que el Sol iluminase de nuevo toda la ciudad. Cuando se fijó en el punto donde se desarrollaba el temporal ayer, vio una gigantesca capa de hielo. Parecía como si una cascada helada se estuviese derramando desde las colinas del bosque que bordeaba la ciudad.

Evelio, tras aquella imagen, no pudo controlar las ganas de contarles a los señores Umirai sobre lo que había visto. Salió hecho un desastre de la habitación.

—¡Señor Umirai! ¡Señora Umirai! ¡No van a creer lo que he visto!

A falta de ninguna respuesta, y extrañado por la soledad del lugar, decidió cesar sus gritos de emoción. Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que eran las tres de la tarde, una hora muy alejada de la que solían despertarle. Incluso siendo festivo, los señores Umirai le despertaban pronto, según ellos, para que no perdiera la costumbre de la disciplina.

Dio un par de vueltas por el piso cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Fue hacia el salón y se sentó, a la espera.

Llevaba ya treinta minutos ahí sentado cuando la cerradura comenzó a hacer ruido, devolviéndole la energía y haciendo que se levantara de un salto.

—¡Señor Umirai! No va a creer…

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con las de los señores Umirai, un terremoto pareció sacudir su cuerpo.

Algo andaba mal. Incapaces de ocultar su tristeza, los señores Umirai se adentraron en el comedor.

Un silencio atronador se apoderó del lugar por primera vez. Sin nada que decir, estrecharon a Evelio entre sus brazos.

El más frío de los abrazos que recordaba recubrió de tristeza el espíritu de Evelio, que sin saber el porqué, intuía que su vida no volvería a ser lo que era.

Una semana después.

—Así que el tratado ha sido violado y una batalla se ha desarrollado en este lugar. Un hecho verdaderamente desafortunado.

Había pasado una semana desde el fin de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, y los restos de la batalla entre Lancer y Berserker aún perduraban en la iglesia de Fuyuki.

—La Santa Iglesia, siempre con la buena voluntad de mediar en esta masacre, ha sido recompensada con traición. Uno de nuestros queridos hermanos ha muerto, atacado vilmente en un lugar neutral y sagrado, como es este.

Pese a ser conscientes de que David había engañado al padre Risei para actuar como sustituto de éste, no intervinieron. Algo así no complicaba su situación, al menos no de cara al público.

—La humillación que ha sufrido la Iglesia en esta Guerra, por culpa de sus herejes participantes, es algo que no podemos olvidar. ¿Debemos acaso seguir ofreciendo nuestro apoyo a una causa tan cruel con nuestra propia gente?

Aunque la Iglesia había sido cauta desde siempre con aquel ritual, lo cierto era que, desde el momento en que habían descubierto que aquel Grial no era el auténtico, el contenedor de la sangre de Cristo, su interés había decrecido notablemente. Sólo la estrecha relación del padre Risei con los Tohsaka evitó que se desentendieran de aquella Guerra mucho antes.

—La verdadera crueldad de este ritual no reside en su función, sino en los deseos impuros de los participantes, maculados por su banalidad intrínseca. Sólo el camino que siguen los magos puede llevar a tal desvirtuación.

Eso se trataba de una realidad para todos los miembros de la Santa Iglesia. El camino de los magos era un ejercicio continuo de blasfemia, pues intentaban emular los grandes milagros que Dios había realizado en el mundo mediante prácticas infames.

—Al menos, en esta ocasión alguien ha logrado pedir un deseo, lo cual nos proporciona cierta ventaja. Ahora somos conscientes del poder del artefacto, y aunque Makoto Tohsaka se haya tenido que sacrificar para detenerlo, eso no lo convierte en algo realmente temible. Nuestra incansable búsqueda nos ha llevado a poseer reliquias que no tendrían nada que envidiar a este "Santo Grial".

Incluso algo del nivel de un Gran Ritual, o el mayor de los hechizos de un excelente mago, como lo era Makoto Tohsaka, no serían rivales para la organización más oscura de la Iglesia: la Agencia de Entierro. Eso, al menos, era lo que se rumoreaba en las capas más superficiales de la institución.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos perder totalmente de vista este lugar. Recuerda que nosotros representamos el orden mundial precisamente porque nos encontramos en todos los puntos del globo. Ninguna otra organización podrá quitarnos ese derecho, ni ahora ni nunca. Dios así lo quiso.

Sonriéndose mutuamente por esas últimas palabras, los dos enviados llegaron entonces a una conclusión, y partieron de allí rápidamente para informar de la situación a las altas esferas. Ellos tendrían la última palabra en aquel conflicto de intereses que se les presentaba.

Lo que habían descubierto, sin embargo, presagiaba que la Guerra por el Santo Grial de Fuyuki no sería para la Iglesia lo que fue. Nunca más.

Tres años después.

Para alguien como Acht, una nueva derrota no simbolizaba una gran mancha en la historia de su clan. Desde siempre, la historia de los Einzbern había sido un descenso constante, hacia la nada. Un descenso del cual no se conocía final, pero sí comienzo; la pérdida de la Tercera Magia y su desesperada búsqueda para volver a obtenerla.

Su larga vida de fracasos le había provocado una indiferencia total hacia el mundo, y también le había proporcionado una maestría sin igual a la hora de rehacerse de sus errores. Ese misma cualidad le hacía tener una vista hacia el futuro más amplia que cualquier otra casta de magos.

Tras el desastre acaecido en la Tercera Guerra por el Santo Grial, sentía que un fallo como ese no podía volver a repetirse. No mientras él supervisara. Y así es como en su mente concibió a Gerade, un arma enviada al Cuarto Heaven's Feel, pero con una clara misión en pos del Quinto.

Jubstacheit Von Einzbern era consciente, al igual que los Makiri y los Tohsaka, de que el sistema de la Guerra requería de sesenta años para acumular energía suficiente para manifestarse. En base a este conocimiento, las Familias Fundadoras preparaban a sus herederos del modo más acorde.

¿Pero qué ocurriría con el ritual si se le otorgase más energía de la debida?

Esa cuestión ya estaba siendo estudiada por los Einzbern antes de la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial.

La imperfección de Aria fue colmada con el trabajo volcado en Gerade. Toda la energía suplementaria obtenida gracias a la habilidad de aquella marioneta adoptiva adelantaría considerablemente el Quinto Heaven's Feel.

Una de las sirvientas del castillo abrió la puerta del taller donde la alquimia de los Einzbern maduraba sus frutos. El señor de los Einzbern tuvo ante sí a una auténtica obra maestra. La verdadera joya de los Magos del Norte estaba siendo cuidadosamente fabricada.

Theiasviel Von Einzbern, así la llamaría.

El orgullo de aquel hombre no estaba solamente en la perfecta marioneta, sino también en lo que había escondido en su interior. La reliquia definitiva con la que invocarían, esta vez sin lugar a dudas, al Espíritu Heroico que les devolvería el Santo Grial. La espada que sería la llave de su victoria.

Una victoria por la que sólo tendrían que esperar doce años más.

Cinco años después.

El invierno había entrado con fuerza días atrás, tanto, que en aquel momento los niños de aquella pequeña ciudad habían recibido con alivio la anulación de las clases. Cada uno empezaría a disfrutar de su día libre como más le apeteciese. Sin embargo, no todos podían gozar de ese privilegio. Entre ellos, había una niña que tenía una responsabilidad aún mayor que formarse para la sociedad común. Tenía que formarse para afrontar con garantías los peligros del mundo de la taumaturgia.

Pese a su temprana edad, conceptos como las crestas mágicas, maná o transmutación eran perfectamente conocidos. Sus conocimientos hubieran entrado dentro de lo normal si se hubieran limitado a eso, pero ella entendía teorías más allá de la etapa de aprendizaje en la que se encontraba. Para ella, un día perdido en su enseñanza la alejaba un paso de alcanzar a su gran héroe, Makoto Tohsaka. Su padre.

Kougi Tohsaka no había necesitado más de cinco años de vida para estar completamente segura de quién debía ser su espejo como mago y como persona.

Día tras día, estudiaba y practicaba todo lo que le decían los libros que, con gran esfuerzo, habían recuperado. Gracias a eso, la familia Tohsaka estaba un paso más cerca de regresar a su verdadera ciudad, Fuyuki, donde siempre habían habitado sus antepasados.

La puerta de su taller mágico se abrió, y por primera vez en varias horas otra persona penetró en la sala. Cuando madre e hija se miraron, se dedicaron la mayor de las sonrisas. Kougi sabía que si quería ser alguien como su padre, también tenía que aprender a conocer lo mejor de la mujer que le había cuidado durante tanto tiempo.

—Mi señora, recuerdo que me dijo que la avisara si llegaba la nieve. ¿Hago bien en interrumpirla e informarla?

Siempre que entraba allí y la veía tan concentrada, tan segura y tan radiante, no podía evitar dirigirse a ella, con cierto tono burlesco, como si fuese ya toda una señora de los Tohsaka.

Sin ninguna palabra, Kougi apartó las manos de las joyas y se dirigió velozmente hacia el exterior. En apenas unos segundos ya se había puesto su abrigo, abierto la puerta principal y comenzado a girar mientras los finos copos de nieve caían.

—¡Qué hermosa es la nieve! Se ve tan pura, tan agradable… ¿Es así en Fuyuki?

—Sí, así es.

La voz que respondió a su pregunta captó toda su atención.

Desde la puerta, su padre la observaba con un semblante de orgullo y felicidad. Makoto Tohsaka, que había acabado destruyendo gran parte de sus circuitos mágicos la última noche de la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial, había sobrevivido. Sin embargo, había perdido para siempre la movilidad de sus piernas y de uno de sus brazos.

Lo único que al final lamentaba de su estado era no poder perseguir a su hija por la nieve, o por las colinas circundantes de la ciudad donde se encontraban ahora.

Para Kougi, eso no era un problema. Si su padre no podía, ella misma recorrería cualquier distancia. Ascendería cualquier montaña que se interpusiese en su camino.

Siendo consecuente con ese deseo, recorrió el pequeño jardín nevado hasta donde se encontraba su padre, y con una sonrisa seguida de una reverencia, se sentó sobre sus piernas para que ambos contemplaran la nevada desde la misma perspectiva.

—No olvides, hija, que la nieve es hermosa. Es algo digno de ser atesorado en tu corazón. Pero también esconde peligros, y sobre eso también debes estar advertida.

Escuchando cada palabra que decía su padre, no perdía de vista la suave nieve, cayendo con parsimonia. Poco a poco, se convirtió en una ventisca que agrietaba los árboles y las paredes.

—Hmm. Un día, haré que mi taumaturgia la mantenga igual de suave.

Tenía un gran talento, pero seguía siendo una niña, y no perdía la esperanza de que la taumaturgia fuese mucho más de lo que realmente podía ser.

—Tanto la tormenta como la preciosa visión de la nieve cayendo plácidamente son dos caras del mismo acontecimiento. No puedes cambiar algo que por naturaleza es así, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras no llevaban la intención de romper la dulzura y la inocencia de una niña. Eran unas palabras que iban dirigidas a lo más profundo de su mente, algo que entendería algún día, con suerte. Era la mejor lección que Makoto podía darle a su hija.

—Entiendo… Entonces, papá, te prometo que cada vez que nieve, admiraré su belleza, pero también estaré lista para protegerme.

Ante aquella respuesta, Makoto no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Kougi hizo lo mismo. Era una princesa que pronto se convertiría en reina; su mayor milagro.

Con toda seguridad, recordaría cada lección. Sí, lo haría.

A pesar de la derrota de los Tohsaka en la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial, la familia había logrado con Kougi asegurarse su continuidad en letras de oro.

Antes de lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, esa verdad sería puesta a prueba en una nueva batalla. ¿Sería esa pequeña niña el camino hacia el Origen?

 **FIN**

 **Escrito y editado por: HIPERION.**

 **Basado en la obra original de Type moon Fate/Stay Night por Nasu Kinoko.**

 **Email de contacto: therootto**


End file.
